A Love Crucified
by C.M Cruz
Summary: All my life I had wanted my happy ending, my fairy tale story. It never happened and this is the closest it's going to get. Please don't take it away from me. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fall to Me

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Rating:** Mature PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the rights to the concept, or any of the stars.

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Baxter/OC/Englehorn

**Summary:** She was won over, and he was too late.

**Author's Note:** I'm going by the one disc DVD, I'm too poor to buy the deluxe Version. Enjoy.

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle._

-Amy Bloom

_The person who tried to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration._

-Pearl S. Buck

I

"Steady," Mr. Hayes roared as the cargo was being lifted onto the ship. He was monitoring what was going on the ship. It was usually the first mate's job to stay on the dock and give the orders to the unloading and uploading of shipment.

Jimmy ducked before the shipment could slam against his head; he was one of the deckhands so he had to help with the loading. He didn't understand why they were leaving now. The plan was to leave next week to Singapore, now they're leaving tonight. He ducked again as the cargo swayed to the side; he reached out and helped some of the deckhands steady it so they could unhook it.

He hooked the net back up and swung the arm back to the deck to be reloaded again. "Where are you?" Jimmy muttered to himself giving the dock an anxious look. He ducked back down into the hold. Just as he disappeared a small figure appeared suddenly from a haze of smoke, running through the crowded harbor. The boy looked small in his jacket which was twice his size, making it look more like a dress than a jacket. He had a bundle secured to his back as he dodged and weaved until he got to the gangway of _The Venture_.

Before he could climb the plank though, a rough hand grabbed him around the arm and pulled back onto the dock. The boy gave the man who grabbed him a small smile; the Captain gave the boy an inquiring look in return. "Where've you been?" He questioned.

"The city," he narrowed his eyes at the boy's answer and eyed the bundle.

"You didn't steal anything did you?"

"No Captain, I wouldn't do anything like that." He answered innocently, before the Captain could reach over and look into the bag, someone called out his name. Both of them turned to see a short slightly meaty man make his way toward them.

"Englehorn! Cast off! Hoist the mainsail- raise the anchor, whatever the hell it is you do- We got to leave." As the man spoke, the boy tired to pull his arm out of the Captain's grasp but it didn't budge. When the man was near enough he gave the boy a smile, in return he got a sneer before the boy ducked his head down so he couldn't see his face any longer. From what Denham saw though he knew the kid was an Oriental, they were a rare sight to someone who wasn't as traveled savvy as him. He smiled at himself for that wonderful compliment to his name.

"I cannot do that… We're waiting for the manifest." Englehorn replied calmly, the boy had stopped fighting and waited patiently to be released. Denham gave him a confused look.

"What? Who? English please!" The boy had to bite on his lower lip to not laugh, who ever the man was he was going to be a handful for the Captain.

"Paperwork, Mr. Denham." He said dryly. Denham gave the boy a look than leaned in conspiratorially, he even lowered his voice. The boy leaned in as well he wasn't stupid to just pretend nothing was being said.

"I'll give you another thousand to leave right now."

"You haven't given me the first thousand yet." The boy's eyes widen. The man was offering another thousand, what in God's name was the Captain saying. Just accept the damn money, he'll pay you! He glanced up at Englehorn who had a sour look on his face; then to the man who looked slightly flustered. The boy's eyes wandered to what was behind him though, a rather small young lady, she was just as tall as the boy. She was beautiful! The boy gave a slight nod behind Denham who glanced behind him, than turned back around quickly.

"Can we talk about this later? Can't you see we're in a company of a VIP guest?" Englehorn didn't pay attention when he felt the boy move under his grasp. He had forgotten about the boy. Englehorn turned to see who he was looking at, when he saw it was a woman he dropped his grasp from the boy's. At once the boy reacted by rubbing his arm, it was going to be bruised. He shot the Captain a look, but his eyes were only for the young lady who was now standing in front of them.

"Ma'am..." He greeted her cordially. The boy stayed where he was though, he was curious.

"Ann Darrow." The woman smiled. The boy smiled at the young lady and glanced at the Captain who had his smug look on. That look was always reserved for the ladies who waited on men by the ports. The boy wanted to smack that look off his face, the Captain had no shame.

"So you are ready for this voyage, Miss Darrow?"

"Sure," The Captain pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Nervous?"

"Nervous?" The woman asked confused. "No… Why should I be?"

"It isn't every woman who would take such a risk." Now the boy was just about ready to barf at the Captain's antics. No one noticed Denham shoot a look at his aid. All three watched the young man usher the young lady from them onto the boat with her luggage.

The motion of the man taking something out his jacket though brought the boy's attention back to the transaction between the Captain and the passenger.

"Two thousand- it's a deal." He scribbled quickly on the small horizontal notepad. "Do you take a check?"

"Do I have a choice?" Englehorn sighed. The boy took that as his que to sneak onboard with his bundle still untouched. Jimmy was just coming up from the hold when he collided with him.

"Where you've been?" Jimmy asked.

"Getting your stupid book that's where I've been. Captain almost checked my bag down at the docks, but the fat man distracted him. Help me hide this before Mr. Hayes sees me." Jimmy shrugged and descended back down into the hold the boy following close behind.

It didn't take long for them to cast off, but they were still making their way out of the harbor when the Captain called for a meeting on the main deck. The boy was still trying to push the bundle into a cage when they heard the Captain's voice followed by Mr. Hayes.

"Come on Andy," Jimmy urged him. He was stationed at the foot of the stairs as lookout. With a final push the bundle slid behind a box of chloroform into its hiding place. Andy got up and slapped his hands clean of the dirt, and dusted his pants. Which was of no use the stain weren't going anywhere. Shrugging he tucked his hat even more securely onto his head and bounded for the stairs, which Jimmy was already clambering up.

"Hurry up, you little farts!" A sailor whispered as he passed them. All three hurried over onto the deck and took a stand among the crew, all of them looking up at the wheelhouse. Andy recognized the young woman from earlier that night and the troublesome man, who had taken a stand beside the Captain.

"As you know we will be escorting seven passengers to Singapore. They will be filming a movie on this ship, so certain areas of the ship will be off limits for some time. I want you all to make sure that they are given the proper care and respect."

"Who does he think he's talking to?" Lumpy grunted, Andy grinned and nudged Jimmy to see if he heard Lumpy, but he didn't. He was too busy staring at the young lady on the upper deck to be paying attention to anyone. Andy frowned and jabbed his bony elbow into Jimmy's side, who yelped in pain. Mr. Hayes who was also on the upper deck turned his attention to the young sailors and glared at them.

"I want to intro-" The Captain began but he was rudely cut off by the short man again. Andy smiled at the look the Captain gave him, but he didn't stop from taking over. The Captain enjoyed keeping low key and stepped back so that the man had all eyes on him.

"My name is Carl Denham, you all might know my movies." No one spoke up that they did. It was rare for the men to go beyond the whore houses and the docks to say they have. Both Jimmy and Andy sure haven't and they enjoyed watching movies, if they were on land for more than 48 hours.

"Well," Carl cleared his throat and pulled the young lady beside him. At once the sailors shifted their stance, a little straighter, a little more dignified. Andy had to hold back his laughter at the men's change of demeanor when a pretty young lady was around. Once they were out of ear shot though and down in the sleeping quarters they were going to exchange crude jokes about her.

"This is Ann Darrow!" The young lady gave them a genuine smile and a small wave. Choy gave her a small wave in return, which made her smile even more. Jimmy gave a little sigh, while Andy rolled his eyes. He liked the girl just fine, but if it was going to interfere with his time with Jimmy, well that's a problem.

"And this is Bruce Baxter!" He made a wavy movement with his hand and a man stepped up to wave at them as well. Some of the men growled, perhaps angry that Miss Ann Darrow was no longer in the spotlight. Jimmy made a face and turned to look at Andy who was just staring at the actor.

"Andy? Andy you better stop looking at him that way." He warned him, but Andy just kept staring. Jimmy pushed the boy, who snapped out of it and glared at the older and slightly bigger boy. He pushed back, but harder making him bump into Choy, who bumped into Lumpy. At once the two boys yelled and reached for each other, before they could even land a punch or a scratch Lumpy got between them, and pushed Andy back. Mr. Hayes made his way down the steps toward the boys, while Carl just clapped his hands and smiled.

"Well that went well," He said happily. Captain Englehorn gave him a grim look, but Carl was already making his way down the steps with Ann Darrow, Bruce tailed them. He shook his head once more and turned to survey on what Mr. Hayes did with the troublemakers. Jimmy was climbing up toward the nest, while Andy trailed behind Lumpy back to the kitchens. That was a good idea, having them as far away from each other. The last thing he needed was to deal with them; he already had his hands full with Denham and his crew.

Mr. Hayes made sure that Andy felt the brunt of his anger when he sent him off with Lumpy. Jimmy on the other hand evaded him quite nicely and assigned himself to the nest. That was the difference between the two, Jimmy knew how to act, and Andy was still childish. The crew had already gone back to their chores, it was an everyday occurrence and it didn't bother them one bit. It was even fun sometimes when Jimmy or any sailor start a fight why Andy. If there was one thing about that little boy he can hold his own when it came to fighting.

Later that night after Mr. Hayes had made his rounds around the ship, Jimmy sneaked out from his bunk to Andy's room. He gave the door a soft knock, waited for a few seconds than entered, closing the door behind him.

"So Cassandra has a little crush on the movie star?" Jimmy teased. Cassandra glared at the young man from her mirror, which she was sitting in front of at that moment.

"The walls are paper thin. You better use my boy name." She hissed. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable on her bed. They sat there for some time in total silence, only the sounds of the muffled engine, the water, and Cassandra running her hairbrush through her hair was heard. It didn't take long for Jimmy to get restless and start drumming on her wall, or sneaking looks at the mirror to distract her. She set the brush down and turned so that she was facing Jimmy, who was now smiling. "You've come to say sorry?"

"No and you never answered my question." He said brightly, she just gave him a look and got up from her seat.

"I don't have a crush on the movie star." She groaned as she bent over her heater, pushing her arm through the little hole between the heater and the wall. "Andy wouldn't have crushes on male actors." Jimmy watched with amusement, till she finally pulled her arm out, a square thing wrapped in cloth in her small hand.

"I'm not asking Andy, I'm asking Cassandra." He said softly, she didn't say anything but sat next to him on the bed. She passed the object to him with a smile. "What's this?"

"Open it and you'll find out." He gave her a small grin and unwrapped it. It was a slim box, which he opened to find sheets of paper and a pen. He just stared at it with wonder, and slowly picked up the pen. "I was thinking about tossing it overboard after that little row on the top deck… Anyway I thought you'd want it, you kept staring at it for so long."

"This must have been your month's wages." He whispered, she shrugged her shoulders and delicately ran a long finger over the smooth paper.

"Do you like it? I thought it would be a nice 20th birthday present for you." He smiled at her, which she returned.

"My birthday isn't until March," he laughed.

"Just say you like it you oaf!" She shot back. Jimmy nodded and proclaimed that he liked it. He placed it carefully to the side and turned back to Cassandra, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, which she returned with the same amount of force.

Jimmy had a deep connection with Cassandra; both of them had been found on the ship when they were young. Jimmy had only been on the ship for a couple of years when Cassandra was found in one of the cages. Lumpy tended to her; she looked about nine, dirty, and malnourished. Like Jimmy she was in need of some medical care, she had whip lashings all over her back, and her fingers were broken. Since then Jimmy took over the role of a brother in her life.

"You letting go anytime soon Jimmy" she asked, it was like her to ruin the moment. Jimmy just sighed and pulled back but ruffled her hair a bit, which earned him a punch on the arm.

"Ouch that actually hurt!" He winced, rubbing his arm. Cassandra couldn't help but laugh loudly, Jimmy covered her mouth quickly. Both of them held their breath, slowly he pulled his hand away. "I better get going." She nodded and kicked him on the butt to move faster.

"Goodnight Jimmy," She whispered as he opened the door and peeked to see if the coast was clear. He turned around and whispered a goodnight before he slipped out.

* * *

**A/N: **You all might be a little confused? Well here's the lowdown: Andy isn't a little boy, he is in fact a young lady whose real name is Cassandra. Cassandra "Andra" to "Andy". Now that you all know I'm going to stick to describing Andy as a girl. For example: Andy knew that _he_ was in trouble. Will be: Andy knew that _she_ was in trouble. It'll be easier on me and I hope on you all. Good day!

Also Jimmy and Cassandra "Andy" are 19 years old.

I also changed the timeline on when Jimmy arrived on board the Venture.

One more! I'm basing how Cassandra/ Andy looks like on Lea Salonga's Eponine on Les Miserables. I enjoyed that Eponine, she had a lot of spunk and she portrayed her so well. You can actually feel the pain, anger, and sadness in her voice. Amazing.

Yes I know there are A LOT of Englehorn fics out there... But I just HAD to do it! I just HAD to! -scurries away-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Love Crucified

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Rating:** Mature PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the script, the rights to the concept, or any of the stars.

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Baxter/OC/Englehorn

**Summary:** _All my life I had wanted my happy ending, my fairy tale story. It never happened and this is the closest it's going to get. Please don't take it away from me._

**Author's Note:**

I changed the title and the summary. I'm still not happy with the summary, but I guess it'll do, for now.

I'd like to thank the following: NoirStories, the Green lama, and Elvespiratesandcowboysohmy. Your comments pushed me to upload this chapter! It's rather late, but elvespiratesandcowboysohmy lengthy comment gave the right amount oomph for me to rekindle my love for this fanfic.

Enjoy.

II

"What is that God awful smell?!" Andy cried when she entered the kitchen through the back way. She was just pulling her hat securely on her head. Lumpy turned around with a ladle in his hand, an empty tray in his other hand which was dripping with grey matter.

"Its breakfast," He placed the tray with a loud crash on counter next to him, and gave the boy an up and down look. "You got some hair still sticking out." Andy sighed and tucked them in; making sure that all of it was in this time. "You want some breakfast before you start your chores?"

"I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole!" Lumpy sniggered and threw an apple at her which she caught.

"You have to peel the potatoes, mop the mess hall, wash the dishes, and help me prepare lunch." Lumpy called out as Andy snuck out through the back way. She waved her hand letting him know she heard him and walked through the narrow walkway till she was finally on the other side. It was still early morning so the passengers were all asleep. Jimmy was up as were some of the deckhands, they were busy washing the decks and running the ropes.

Andy was glad that she didn't have to do any of that, even if she wanted to Englehorn wouldn't hear of it. Her job was to: help Lumpy, act as personal butler to the passengers, help Choy tend to the live animals, and keep out of the way. Sometimes she wondered why Englehorn even kept her on, besides the fact that Lumpy would raise a mutiny if he tried to kick her off. But there was also another half of the shipmates, that wouldn't mind waving goodbye to her from a port somewhere. She had become a daughter to Lumpy over the years, she enjoyed it, but at times it could down right annoying.

"Give me a bite," a voice demanded beside her. Andy glanced over at Jimmy who was already sweating from his recent excursions. She took one last bite and handed it to him.

"Have the rest." Jimmy smiled a thank you and attacked the apple. He was done in minutes and tossed the core overboard. Both of them leaned over the railing watching it bob and get pushed by the waves the ship was making. Andy leaned over a bit more to watch it disappear behind the ship, when a hand grabbed her around the arm and yanked her off the railing. Andy almost lost her balance but the hand that grabbed her held her up, a quick look to her left allowed her to see that Jimmy was in the same predicament.

"What did I tell you two about leaning over the railing like that?" Mr. Hayes scolded. He let her go. "Andy your hair," again she reached up and started stuffing the strands back in. He still haven't let go of Jimmy though, who he was giving a serious look. Jimmy on the other hand looked just about ready to run away.

"Andy, I think it is time you go and wake up the passengers for breakfast." Mr. Hayes offered an excuse for her to leave. She nodded and rushed off towards the cabins, happy to get out that uncomfortable situation. Now Andy didn't like the job as personal butler but it did come with one perk: She gets to wake up Bruce Baxter. The first was Carl Denham's assistant; he was already awake and exchanged formalities with her before shutting his door. She went down the corridor telling them all it was breakfast time, but when she got to Ann Darrow's she could already hear her talking. Andy was confused and pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Driscoll- I'm actually quite familiar with your work." There was some shuffling, Andy got closer to the door. "Oh yes! Hello, Mr. Driscoll- It's so nice to meet you! Actually, I'm quite familiar with your work. I'm a huge fan! I've read everything you've ever written."

Andy backed away slowly, covering her mouth so that she wouldn't burst out laughing, until she hit a solid mass behind her. Turning around slowly her eyes widen, and her hand fell away from her mouth. There was Bruce Baxter in all his handsome glory, he had just left the bathroom, and smelt of expensive soap. Bruce must have taken Andy's slack jaw for star struck and gave the boy a pat on the back.

"Yes I know I get that reaction all the time." He gave him a small wink and passed him to get to his cabin, which gave Andy enough time to snap out of it and speak up.

"Sir, breakfast is ready in the mess hall." He turned and flashed her, his million dollar grin and nodded that he heard her before entering his room. She couldn't believe it; Andy turned around and ran back up the deck with a wide grin. Sadly Bruce never went upstairs to have breakfast; he had it delivered to him in his room.

Mid morning the passengers started to get up and make their way to the mess room, which was now halfway full. Jimmy had a quick bite and had to go back to do his chores. Andy was in the pantry peeling potatoes but was still able to hear every word in the mess room, even over the engines.

"It's called Walnut soup," Lumpy growled from behind his cigarette. A 'no thank you' was heard from all the passengers except for one. Andy recognized that voice it was the same man who had talked to the Captain on the dock before they set sail, Carl Denham. She leaned from her sitting position, if she crammed her neck she could see them sitting at the table near by.

"Keep peeling," Lumpy ordered, he shook the razor he had in his hand at Andy. He was getting ready to shave one of the sailors, in the kitchen right by the food no less. She frowned and moved the crate closer to the door.

"I'm gonna have the ships' engines all over the dialogue- sea gulls, camera noise, wind and Christ knows what else!" A man groaned as he took off the headphones from his ears and started scribbling on a notebook.

"I don't care, Mike! You're the sound recordist- make it work!" Denham urged him; he was standing beside the bent over man. He took a bite of the porridge, made a face and spat it back into the bowl. Andy laughed and glanced over at Lumpy who didn't hear it, he was busy shaving the man and stirring the porridge so it wouldn't burn. "Ann! Come on in! Let me introduce you to the crew! This is Herb- our cameraman…"

Andy watched as Ann approached the table and shook the old man's hand. Andy narrowed her eyes, that dress was beautiful; she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The familiar pangs of jealously tugged at her, but she was use to that, and ignored it. She just settled on watching the scene before her as she lazily peeled the potatoes.

"Delighted to meet you, ma'am. And may I say what a lovely dress." The old man squeaked. Ann twirled a little and laughed.

"Oh! This old thing! I just- threw it on!"

"Isn't that one of Maureen's costumes?" Preston asked from the corner, Andy didn't even know he was there. He must be sitting on the opposite wall that was hiding her from them.

"What does a girl have to do round here to get some breakfast?" Denham nodded with a smile.

"Lumpy! You heard the lady." Sadly Lumpy didn't hear the lady; with his bad eye he also had a bad ear. Andy nudged Lumpy who glared at her; he almost nicked the sailor's ear off.

"The lady wants some breakfast," She said simply before turning back to her duty, potato peeling. Lumpy twisted around and smiled, ladling some porridge into a bowl, while still managing to shave the man.

"Fancy some of me… Ah…. Porridge aux walnut?" Andy had to laugh at Lumpy's attempt to make the food sound reasonably good. He must have been given a nod because he ladled more porridge into the bowl. "Take it to her, mind your step boy or Andrew here is going to be having himself a battle scar across the face." Andy groaned as she got up from her squatting position, her knees cracked as she straightened up.

"You be careful Lumpy, or I swear I'm going to box your other eye out!" Andrew snapped after he heard Lumpy's orders to Andy.

"Afraid you'll get uglier?" She snapped, Andrew made a swipe for but she jumped out of his reached, and landed on something slippery. The food slopped around so now she only had half a bowl. Quickly she entered the mess hall, suddenly becoming self conscious at the people around. If it were full of the sailors she wouldn't have mind a bit, but these were different people. Lucky for her all eyes were on Ann, who was talking, while Denham waved his hands for her to stop.

"Well, he's so much younger- in person. And much better looking."

"Ann! Stop! Stop right there-" But his words were in vain and she kept talking, Andy noticed that the man who was staying in the hold approach her from behind. She held on to the bowl and watched the scene unfold before her.

"I was afraid you might be one of those self obsessed literary types. You know- the tweedy twerp with his nose in a book and his head up his-" The tall man snapped his book closed, which stopped Ann in her tracks. Andy still not sure at what was going on kept quiet. Slowly Ann turned around, she couldn't see her face but at her body language Andy could see she was embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Darrow." There was a loud silence afterwards, and Andy feeling like she should save Ann stepped up with the bowl in her hand.

"Ma'am you wanted breakfast?" The woman didn't say a word, perhaps she couldn't, but Andy sure felt awkward just standing there offering her the bowl. "Ma'am it's better if you sit. We're still going through some rough swells." Again she offered another way out for her, which Ann finally took. She gave the boy a grateful smile, but was surprise to see the boy looked either young or was a very pretty boy.

"Thank you…"

"Andy Ma'am, my name is Andy." She smiled and allowed Andy to help her sit on a chair. Again she noticed that Andy had such delicate hands, it was long and slender, nothing like a boy's. She glanced up to look at the boy's face, who was staring back expectantly.

"My, aren't you handsome," She complimented. The boy turned beet red and muttered a thank you. Before Denham could get a look, the boy rushed back to Lumpy. Next time he was going to see for himself.

-w-

Andy found Jimmy with a bunch of the deckhands; they were lounging around having finished their work early, and were now enjoying the sun. He was just finished telling a story when they all burst out laughing.

"What you laughing at?" She asked, taking a seat beside Jimmy.

"This is a man conversation." One of the many sailors that didn't like her muttered, she glared at him and looked at Jimmy expectedly.

"Jimmy here did something rather naughty to a passenger of ours." One of the men answered her. She gave him a confused look and turned to Jimmy to explain; he smiled and pulled a pen out form his pocket. The same pen she gave him last night.

"I thought Mr. Baxter wouldn't mind a bit of touch up on his posters." Again the men roared with laughter, while Andy frowned. "What's even funnier is that I had just left his cabin when he came round the corner." Again the men cracked up.

"Well that wasn't very nice of you, Jimmy!" She replied tartly, this made Jimmy grin.

"So you do have a crush on the movie star!" He called her out, at once she turned beet red and glared at him.

"I do not!" She snapped back, but everyone was laughing and seemed to have not heard her deny it. "I do not!" She said a little louder.

When Jimmy tried to get Andy into a hug to say sorry, she pushed him away making him lift his arm so that he hit her hat off her head. At once long black silky locks cascaded down her back, reminding the men she was a woman. They all went silent as she bent down to pick up the hat, all the while glaring at the men. As if daring them to say anything, but they didn't, all except for one.

"You should cut it." Andrew observed, if someone looked carefully at her hat, you could tell that she was hiding a chunk of hair underneath it. "Why are you trying to grow your hair anyway, there's no one to impress around here." He went on.

"No one-" But she was cut off by a deck hand by the name of Charlie.

"Unless you're Bruce Baxter!" He joked, the men crackled. Andy was just about to snap back when Englehorn stepped down from the wheelhouse.

"If she wants to grow out her hair, she can grow out her hair, Andrew." He answered calmly for her, as he stood behind her. Andrew shrugged his shoulders; he didn't feel like arguing over hair. Also he got the effect he wanted from Andy, she was embarrassed. "And if she likes Mr. Baxter than she can like Mr. Baxter." A loud scream of anger came from Andy and at once shot up from her seat ready to run away, but the Captain grabbed her before she could flee.

"What?" She snapped, trying to hold back the tears, save herself from some embarrassment.

"Your hat put it back on," he motioned toward her hat. She stubbornly rolled her hair into a messy bun and tugged her hat onto her head. He held her there for a second longer, but she kept her face hidden. Feeling it was no use he let her go, watching her flee to the holding, Jimmy wasn't far behind.

"Andy?" Jimmy whispered, she disappeared into the holding. Slowly he followed her stopping at the ladder; Andy was crouching near the foot of it. "Andy?" She turned around and hissed for him to be quiet and pointed over at Carl Denham and the writer, Jack Driscoll. He pressed himself against the ladder so he couldn't be seen and stayed quiet.

"The point is: she's horrified. She has to look away. And that's when she sees it." The typing stopped. Andy shifted a little to have a better look, but all she could see was Denham. Jimmy on the other hand could see both men clearly; Jack was sitting in front of his type writer. Carl on the other hand was wandering back and forth.

"See's what? What?"

"The Island," he twirled around to face Jack who looked taken aback.

"We're filming on an island now? When did this happen?" He sounded a little angry. Andy glanced up at Jimmy who seemed to have a front row view of it all. She stood up carefully and pressed herself against the ladder with Jimmy.

"Jack, keep your voice down! I don't want the crew getting spooked."

"Why would they get spooked? What's it called?" Denham looked rather shifty, and bit down on his pipe a few times before answering.

"Alright… It has a local name, but I'm warning you, Jack, it doesn't sound good." Jimmy could see clearly over Andy's head, so he didn't mind when Andy got up to get a better look.

"They call it…" Andy frowned she didn't catch it, and felt Jimmy lean forward, he didn't catch it either. Jack looked sick, but it could be from sea sickness.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"There's nothing officially wrong with it." He shrugged his shoulder. "Because technically it hasn't been discovered yet." Jack just surrendered and bends forward to type.

"Okay… So… We arrive at this place… S…K…U…L…L…Island." As Driscoll typed it out, Jimmy stepped away from the ladder. Andy made a sound, at once Denham's head snapped toward them, his mouth agape. Andy held his gaze for a second than climbed back up, not waiting to see if Jimmy was going to follow her. All she knew was that she had to find the Captain.

-w-

The Captain dismissed her after she told him what she overheard, so it was Jimmy's turn to tell Mr. Hayes. Denham was filming on the second floor deck, so Jimmy took that time to get Mr. Hayes attention. He did it fairly quickly, by the day's end the whole ship was buzzing with the new information.

Andy was just leaving the kitchen after mopping the mess hall when Bruce Baxter ran around the corner. He gave her a quick smile before disappearing back to the cabins. She felt herself blush, and went back to the kitchen to calm herself before facing any of the sailors again. Lumpy gave her a strange look as she ducked into the pantry.

"You okay lass?" He asked. He made sure they were alone before he called her by his pet name.

"I'm fine!" She cried deep within the pantry. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to making what was supposed to be supper. That soon became a routine for her, and it amused the sailors greatly. If she couldn't hide out in the pantry than she would climb the nest, or go into the wheelhouse, anywhere that the rest of the sailors weren't. By the time she did come back out they would have someone else to make fun of, and that would usually be Jimmy and his crush on Miss. Darrow. Not like all the men were madly in love with her, they were. She had everyone charmed. On a rare day when no one was working; the sailors had an impromptu dance on the main deck. Ann joined in on the fun dancing the jig alongside Jimmy, Andy was in the wheelhouse with Mr. Hayes, watching from there.

"Why don't you go down and join them?" Mr. Hayes asked. Andy just shrugged her shoulders. She had her elbows on the telegraph levers, so she could rest her chin on her arms.

"Wouldn't you rather have me hanging out up here?" They were the only ones in the wheelhouse at the moment: the radio operator was down on the deck. Englehorn was standing just outside reading something and Carl had proceeded downstairs after he had a chat with Englehorn. "The guys wouldn't want me there anyway. Miss Darrow likes to stick by me when I'm around, I'll take away their chance to woo her." Andy glanced over at Mr. Hayes who wasn't staring out at the ocean but down at her. She gave him a half smile, which he returned. "I've been living like a boy for so long that I'm attracting girls!"

She was right and Mr. Hayes felt bad for her, but she couldn't live as a girl on the ship. It was a disaster when she started having her monthlies at the age of 13, everyone was in a fit and it made the men uneasy. So to put the men at ease Captain Englehorn had her dressed like a boy, cut her hair like a boy, and gave her a cabin. It was a good thing she wasn't as curvy as the women in the ports. Perhaps it was because of the food and all the work she did around the _Venture_. Mr. Hayes always thought she looked malnourished, but she would always swear it's just the way she was.

He glanced down at the deck all the passengers were there enjoying the music and the dancing, even the haughty movie star, Bruce Baxter. He was what Andy was looking at from her lazy stance.

"Why don't you take your hat off for now? All the passengers are on the front deck." She shot up and looked at him; he nodded for her to do what he said. She looked like she was celebrating Christmas early, when she ripped her hat off and her hair tumbled down from their prison. Mr. Hayes smiled at her joy and noticed the faint smell of lavender as it filled the wheelhouse. "Ah, there's that pretty smile." She just twirled around and laughed.

"Can I go outside? I'll be on the port side no one will see." He checked to see if the passengers were still there, they were. He nodded; at once she skipped out to the railing. Englehorn, who had been reading something, was surprise when out of the corner of his eye something dark and small moved in front of him. He looked up from his paper to see Andy on the railing, her face upright as she let the wind run through her hair.

He secretly enjoyed watching the transformation she would go through, just by allowing her hair down. She had stopped cutting it when she and Jimmy returned from watching a movie in England. Her reason was that she couldn't go on looking like a boy forever, and she promised to wear her hat so none of the men would start trouble over it. Once in awhile the men would complain about it, but she would always make sure to wear a hat. Her hair wasn't like the girls at the ports; hers was straight coming to an end mid shoulder. It was also as black as midnight, shiny as if it was made of silk. Sometimes he wondered if it was silky to the touch. However it was Jimmy that would know the answer to that question. Once in awhile he would catch Jimmy coming out of her cabin, or when they were in the nest he would spy at them through his binoculars and watch as Jimmy would run his hand through her hair while she sat beside him. He and Mr. Hayes had questioned their coupling, but both teenagers at the time, made a face and answered with a heated no.

"Who said you can take off your hat?" He broke her out of her happiness as she slowly turned around and narrowed her eyes, before turning her back on him.

"I'm still mad at you," was her cut reply.

"Of course you are." He agreed and went back to reading the paper, from the top of the paper though he could see her turning back around, facing him. She stepped forward and pulled herself to her full height, a good five foot four inches, to his six foot frame.

"I'm 20 years old, Captain. I can take care of myself." He lowered his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"By waving your fists and glaring the men to death?" She chose to ignore that comment and kept going.

"You didn't help you me, you just made it worst by contributing that side remark about Bruce Baxter." Now they were the topic that he wanted to discuss with her. He had wanted to talk about her feelings toward the movie star since the night they left. It seemed the right moment was now, they were on the subject. Englehorn rolled the paper up and shoved it into his pant's pocket.

"Your infatuation with Baxter is noticeable. I hope you know that." She scoffed and took a step forward.

"Is it? Well I should do it more often." She snapped back. Andy had her hands on her waist as she glared up at the Captain. If she had her hat on, it would look like a kid was trying to intimate the Captain. But her hat was off and the glare Englehorn was receiving was from a slightly dirt smudged face of a young woman.

"No, you won't." He countered back calmly, but the way he said it made one do as told.

"Who's going to stop me?" She egged him. He inhaled through his nose only for it to be greeted by lavender mixed with the salty sea.

"So I am right about your feelings for that arrogant movie star?" He didn't give her time to defend herself, because he just went on. "He's not going to return your wistful looks. You know why? Because men don't date little boys, you're lucky he's more into himself then his surroundings. He might have noticed your looks and feel down right disgusted." He watched as her glare softened at the thought, but it went right back on. The battle was still on.

"Well if I could just-"

"No," His answer was firm and the look was giving her one that told her the conversation was over. She let out a growl under her breath and balled up her fist. She was in the right mind to knock him out, but he was her captain. Also she knew about the captain's fast reflexes, he would have her in an arm lock in two seconds. Englehorn satisfied that he won, snatched her hat from her hand. "I'll hold your hat while you fix your hair."

"No way-" She cried and turned, but Englehorn was fast and fastened a hand around her neck. He forced her to turn and face him, his fingers holding her chin so that she faced him. Andy struggled but she a weakling compared to Englehorn's quiet strength.

He brought her closer to him, matching her glare with his very own, when he noticed that she was different from that view point. Her skin looked smooth, the slightly honey tanned skin, and her eyes were captivating. They weren't black as he had always thought; they were dark brown with golden specks. Unconsciously he let his hand drift so that his fingers grazed the side of her face, ever so softly, her eyes fluttered closed at his ministration. His fingers calloused by handling the ropes felt rough against her skin, but inviting all the same. He took a step closer so that his breath, like the wind rustled her hair. Slowly he started to bend forward when; Mr. Hayes called for him from the wheelhouse.

Andy's eyes snapped open, bringing her back to reality. At once she stepped away turned around so that she didn't have to look at him as she rushed to stuff her hair to her hat and stormed off the wheelhouse deck. Even the calls from Ann and Jimmy did not dissuade her from rushing to her cabin. Once she got there she placed her chair in front of the door, threw her hat on the ground, and fell onto her bed. _What in the world just happen?_

Mr. Hayes watched Andy race across the walkway to the stairs, she didn't even stop to say goodbye. She just ran as if her life depended on it, Englehorn entered once she left the top deck.

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Hayes asked as he steered the ship.

"She's a girl, how am I supposed to know?" Englehorn replied as he lit his cigarette.

Mr. Hayes didn't ask any more questions and did his duty. It was late at night when Englehorn was bending over the maps, did he rethink about what happened earlier that evening. He stopped tapping the desk and licked his lips. _What in the world just happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Love Crucified

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Rating:** Mature PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the script, the rights to the concept, or any of the stars.

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Baxter/OC/Englehorn

**Summary:** _All my life I had wanted my happy ending, my fairy tale story. It never happened and this is the closest it's going to get. Please don't take it away from me._

**  
**

III

The tension on the ship could be cut with a knife, everyone was at edge, and if they were going to Singapore they would have been there by now. Instead they were now heading towards, Skull Island. Andy shivered at the thought of it; Lumpy had told her stories about it when she was younger. It scared the living daylights of her then, and it still did 12 years later.

That night Jimmy had look out duty, of course after her chores were done Andy climbed up to the nest to be with Jimmy. He helped her up the little platform and both bunkered down for the long night ahead.

"Did you feel the turn to port?" He asked as he placed an arm around her, the book in one hand while she held the flashlight.

"We turned?" He nodded and glanced to his right, down at the wheelhouse. Both Denham and Driscoll were standing right outside, most likely mourning over the loss of not seeing the island. It didn't matter to him they were going to make port and the Captain was going to kick him off the ship. "Jimmy," she nudged him out of his thoughts. "Read."

The rest of the night seemed uneventful; Jimmy was sitting alone on one side of the nest, while Andy rested her head on his legs, staring out into the ocean. The rocking of the ship and the slight feel of moisture on her face made her sleepy. She stifled a yawn before she got up and stretched, her back was killing her, but she stopped midway an alarmed look on her face.

"A fog bank here?" Jimmy glanced up from his book, and turned to look at his surroundings as well. Both of them got up and faced forward to see if there were any outlines of land mass. But Jimmy was easily distracted by the commotion downstairs.

"We have seabed!" Andy leaned forward on the railing racking the fog with her eyes, trying to find the landmass before they crashed into it.

"22 Fathoms!" Jimmy too was scanning the fog, confused.

"10 Fathoms!" Now both Jimmy and Andy were desperate to find the landmass, they were too close, too close. Than out of no where a large shape started to take form before their eyes.

"WALL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wall! There's a wall ahead!" Jimmy joined in. They were still sailing towards it, Andy glanced down at the wheelhouse with fear than up at Jimmy, than at the wall which was nearing them by the second.

"Oh my God," she whispered, the ship was going to hit the wall.

"Andy, come here," She moved around quickly. "Hug the pole as tightly as you can." She did as she was told, Jimmy than placed his arms around her and the pole. "Hold on!" The impact to the bow of the ship pushed everyone forward. Andy grunted, feeling her death grip around the pole loosen at the impact. Jimmy had fallen forward but caught himself on the railing. The ship backed away and faced northward, turned by the ocean as if it were a child playing with a toy ship.

"Rocks!' Someone called from below, both of them went on opposite sides of the nest.

"Rocks to starboard!" Andy shouted, gripping the railing.

"Rocks to port!" Jimmy yelled he went over to Andy's side. "It's everywhere!" The ship couldn't pull out of the swells. "STARBOARD, STARBOARD!" Jimmy yelled, he grabbed hold of Andy and pulled her to portside of the nest. They were pushed into the railing, when they hit the rocks and whipped around.

Both of them held on for dear life as Englehorn maneuvered through the rocks, only to find himself run aground by hidden ones on the seabed. Andy screamed when she lost her footing in the nest and her leg slipped through the railing, it was only Jimmy's grip that saved her from pummeling down to her death. He pulled her up just in time to brace himself and her for another impact, which with an awful crunching sound lodged them up tight against the large rock.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked, Andy just looked up rather dazed, but nodded. "It's not safe here anymore, let's go down." She nodded and started climbing down, Jimmy right on top of her. When they did reach the deck though, Mr. Hayes was waiting for them.

"Are you two alright?" They both nodded, Andy was finally recovering. She reached up to scratch her hat only to have her fingers comb through her hair.

"I lost my hat." She said dumbly, but both Jimmy and Mr. Hayes had left her to tend to their duties. Instead of going to Lumpy she climbed up the wheelhouse to check on the Captain. "Captain!" she called out when she entered the wheelhouse. It was crowded with all the passengers, who surrounded the Captain. In unison they all turned to look at her, all of their faces had the same expression, except for the Captain who nodded at her, his faced relaxed a little.

"Andy?" Ann was the first to speak. Andy knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one; she gave them an uneasy look. Debating whether to run away or stay and confront them, Captain Englehorn answered her dilemma for her.

"Her name is Cassandra, Andy is her nickname." Denham's eyes got wider, his brain working over time. She looked perfect to play a native, if there weren't any left on the island. She was an Oriental and her skin was dark enough to pass as a native. The perfect native, he looked upwards as if thanking God, than back down at her. Ann reached out for her, but Cassandra stepped back.

"Captain, what are your orders?" It gave him a road out from their bantering in his wheelhouse. He stepped away from the group and placed his hand on the back of Andy so that they walked out of the wheelhouse together.

"Check the Chloroform," he whispered. Cassandra nodded and ran down to the storage room, while the Captain stayed above deck to assess the damage. The last time he ever saw of Cassandra throughout the whole night and for most of the following day.

-w-

"Are you okay An- Cassandra?" Andy glanced up from where she was sitting and gave Ann a surprise look. They were on a whaler boat rowing towards the island. That night Carl had followed her to the storage room and trapped her there.

"_Ever considered becoming a star? You're very pretty." Andy turned around sharply, placing the curtain over the bottles. Carl's eyes lingered on the bottles before returning his gaze back to her. _

"_What do you want?" she growled._

"_What if I told you that I want you in my film?" She scoffed and shook her head._

"_I don't want to be in your film." She made a move to leave but he won't let her pass, he was blocking the doorway. _

"_Wait, picture this: A native cast out by her people. She is sitting on the beach, wishing for something more, when behold a group of white folks appear! She is intrigued and goes towards, making friends with the Captain and his mistress." Her eyes widen a little. _

"_You mean I get to talk to Bruce Baxter?" Carl nodded his head, a big smile on his face. _

"_Oh yes! You even get to hug and everything!" She glanced up at the ceiling above them._

"_I don't think Mr. Hayes or Captain-"_

"_Cassandra," He had a serious face now. "You are your own person; you make your own decisions. Don't let those old farts keep you from becoming more. Come on, tomorrow we set sail for the island. Two of your crewmates are coming as well." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and turned around to leave her with her thoughts. _

"I'm fine Ann, thank you for asking." She muttered, Carl gave her an encouraging smile from behind the camera. Bruce was sitting next to her but he was more worried about his costume than he was with the boy turned girl sailor beside him at the moment. He couldn't deny that she was a hidden beauty, but it was still awkward though.

Once they docked, Cassandra climbed out with the rest of the crew. It was an awful place with skulls perched on stone shelves. The ruins looked run down and ready to fall apart. As a group they ascended the ruins, it looked abandoned. Cassandra turned around quickly than faced the front again.

"Do you hear that? A little girl is crying." Ann nodded glancing around at the top of the buildings, but her eyes were drawn to what stood in front of them. Cassandra stopped short and stared at the native with wide eyes. The little girl looked half staved and wild with her dark ashen skin and crazy hair.

"Mr. Denham I think we should go back." Ann whispered, but Carl just waved her off.

"I can handle this," Slowly he took out a pack of chocolate from his jacket pocket. Cassandra watched with uncertainty as he got near the child, suddenly they were in a struggle of some sorts.

"For Godsake, Denham, leave the native alone!" Baxter shouted beside Cassandra. She looked up as rain started to fall, but it was still sunny.

"A bad omen," He stared at her for a moment confused, but turned his attention back to the scene unfolding in front of him. Carl was yelling that it was only old folks and children. Cassandra became quite aware of them hiding in the stone buildings.

Suddenly a loud screamed was issued from Ann, everyone turned to watch Mike fall to his knees a spear had gone right through him. Soon after Ann screamed a roar came forth from the jungle, shaking the ground and what was left of their nerves. But it wasn't enough for them fight back the dark men that appeared out of no where.

They swarm at them, grabbing at them. Cassandra waved her arm, elbowing one in the temple, but they grabbed her arm before she could swing again. Bruce had reacted instinctively when the men rushed forward, by hitting one of the dark people with his hard hat and pulling Cassandra towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they tried to pull them apart.

"Hold on to me!" Bruce yelled, Cassandra gasped in pain when something dug into her side. They were pulling at her legs now, and trying to pry her fingers off Bruce.

Ann and Jack weren't having any luck either trying to stay together. They had more natives surrounding them, pulling, hitting, all of them with clubs in their hands. Cassandra watched in horror when Ann was snatched away, and Jack was clubbed in the back of the head.

Carl was a wild man punching and kicking, but the dark people were able to grab his limbs and pull him toward a slab of stone, tugging at his head for him to lay it down on the stone. It seemed like they were doing the same for Ann but she was still being held in midair.

"No!" Cassandra shouted. Baxter was pulling with all his might to keep Cassandra beside him. The natives had her by the legs and were pulling as well, making Cassandra scream as pain from her side race through her body. "No don't let me go!" Bruce tried not to, but one of the natives yanked his head back by his hair, making him let her go. Cassandra fell down onto the ground with an agonizing thug, and was suddenly being dragged by her feet to a stone slab. As they pulled her she spotted one of the sailors that came with them, his skull was broken in. She let out a scream, as she realized that they were going to do the same thing to her. She struggled wildly trying to kick them off her, but one of them reached over and dug its foot into her wound. A lone gunshot rang through the village, than another, than another. At once the dark people started to panic and began to flee, dropping Cassandra on her knees. Before she could fall to the ground though, a pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find Bruce Baxter staring at her with fear and concern. He ran his fingers through her hair, breathing deeply.

"Andy?" Jimmy leaped over some rocks and slid beside Baxter and Cassandra. He gave her body and up and down look, her hand was over her right side which was bleeding.

"Jimmy I think I got stabbed," She whispered, Jimmy nodded and replaced her hand back over her wound after he took a look. It was an awful gash, but it didn't look life threatening that was for Lumpy to decide though.

"We're going to take care of you Andy, you just hold on." She nodded and pressed her head against Baxter's chest.

As they neared the boat Lumpy let a cry from the deck, his cigarette slipping from his mouth into the waves. She had fallen asleep from the pain, and was handed from Mr. Hayes to Lumpy who carried her to her cabin. Bruce watched from the other boat as she was handled delicately, the cook crying as he took her into his arms. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls; his sister would carry around when he was younger.

Lumpy attended to Jack first; he only had a bump and set him in the mess hall. He ran down to Cassandra's cabin. Jimmy was there pulling and yanking at his hat, Ann was bent over Cassandra rubbing her brow with a wash cloth. Both of them stepped away so that he could do his work, Mr. Hayes at his elbow. He raised her shirt up to check the wound; the rain had washed off the dirt. It didn't look to bad, and the bleeding had slowed down.

-w-

"She's going to be fine it looks like it's only a scratch." Mr. Hayes said. Englehorn glanced over at him after surveying the water; it was almost evening, almost high tide.

"We need to get out of here, Hayes. We need to leave this forsaken island." Mr. Hayes nodded, and left Englehorn to his thoughts. He had gone to see Jack, he was still unconscious. He should have gone down to check up on Andy, but he was furious at her. She had left the ship to go on some silly adventure on the island and look where it landed her.

Nightfall came fast, and the ship was alive with commotion. Englehorn had ordered Ann to her room, so that she wouldn't be in the way. Cassandra had awoken from her sleep once to ask for water but fell back asleep. Jack on the other hand was still out cold on the mess hall table.

"Lighten the ship! Anything that's not bolted down goes overboard!" Englehorn shouted over the crashing waves. Lumpy threw his pots and pans overboard while Choy threw over a chest filled with someone's stuff. He'll blame the Captain if someone starts to make a fuss about his stuff gone missing.

Cassandra opened her eyes, her mouth felt so dry. She got up feeling the world tilt, moaning she glanced over at the door which was only slightly ajar. Her eyes widen as a dark shadow passed her room. She felt like her heart was in her throat, getting up slowly she made her way to the door. Again the dark shadow this time carrying something white and struggling.

"Ann!" Cassandra yanked her door opened, but ducked down when something flew at her. She got up quickly, a little too quickly making her head spin; she fell against the wall dazed. "Ann… They took Ann… Someone…" Suddenly a platter of feet could be heard through the corridor. She glanced up to find Jack stand there looking at Ann's cabin. "Jack!" He twirled around and took her by the shoulders.

"What happened? Where's Ann?"

"They took her! They took her!" She said helplessly, Jack made a hissing sound and ran up toward the upper deck. All Cassandra could do was sit, there was some thumping noises she looked up to find Bruce Baxter coming down the stairs.

"An- Cassandra what are you doing on the floor?" He didn't wait for her to reply and picked her up effortless and carried her to her bed. She couldn't believe it, they were in a bad situation, Ann was kidnapped, and all she could think about was Baxter. "You okay?" She nodded numbly; he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to go see Carl." Again she nodded. He smiled and lightly caressed her check before getting up to leave. She fell asleep from all that energy wasted.

When she did wake up, she climbed up the upper deck it was sunny; there were only ten sailors onboard. One of them the radio operator trying to get a signal, the rest were busy fixing whatever they had to fix on deck.

"Where is everyone?" She asked the radio operator after he threw his headphones on the desk with frustration.

"On the island," He replied. She noticed that they were afloat though and out of reach of the dangerous rocks. "Mr. Hayes had orders that you stay in your cabin till he gets back." A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Did he? Well I'm not one for orders, if the person who is doing the ordering isn't here." The radio operator knew she was going to say that and went back to trying to get a signal. She stood there for awhile longer, than tapped him on the back.

"What Andy?" He smirked a little when his eyes fell on her head though. "I mean Cassandra." She stopped herself from hitting right in the face, she wanted answers and she couldn't get any if he was bleeding.

"Where's the Captain? And the others?"

"I told you on the island. Andrew is going there right now to bring some provisions. You can go with him if you like." She did just that, after she changed into a clean pair of trousers and a shirt. But since she lost her hat all she could do was tie her hair back with a piece of string. They sailed into the same cave that they entered the first time. Cassandra was actually feeling a little queasy at the fact that she might see the natives again.

"Don't worry Andy, they're long gone now." Andrew joked, as he led the way carrying a crate with him. She followed him through the village till they got near a wall. Just as she set down the crate she carried, a hand pulled her roughly against a solid form. Cassandra had almost lost her balance but when she steadied herself against the unknown form. She glared up only for her eyes to widen at who it was.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Englehorn asked calmly. Cassandra didn't say a word, what happened at the wheelhouse was still fresh in her head. She tried to push off with her hands, but he just yanked her closer so that her hands were pinned between his body and hers. "It isn't safe here."

"I just wanted to know what was going on! Where's Mr. Hayes, Lumpy, Jimmy? Where's Mr. Baxter?" Englehorn narrowed his eyes when she mentioned Bruce Baxter; he had seen her with him when he saved their party from the natives. He held her in his arms, as if he was her lover.

"They had all gone to look for Ann." He slackened his grip, which she pulled away from quickly. For a second though her body yearned to be held by him. She pushed that thought out of her head and frowned.

"So she really was taken…" He nodded and went over to the crates. Since she was on the island, she had to work. Since she couldn't follow Mr. Hayes orders to stay on the boat, she would have to follow his orders.

"Sir, someone's coming!" A man shouted from the top of wall. Cassandra got up from oiling one of the guns. Everyone held their breath to see who would walk through the gate; soon they heard the bridge creak and three people ducked under the poles. Cassandra's face lit up there was Bruce, dressed like he would for one of his action films, a Tommy gun in his hand.

"Cassandra!" He shouted, she was the only familiar face that looked welcoming. He dropped his gun and walked over to her enveloping her into a hug. While the other two men that were with him went to their friends, talking excitedly. Englehorn on the other hand walked over to Cassandra and Bruce with a serious face. He's frown deepened as he watched Bruce cup her face tenderly, while she just smiled at him.

"Baxter," he growled as he neared them. Cassandra tried to pull away from Bruce's grasp, but he only tightened his arm around her waist. "Where are the others?"

"Back there, we got to go get them!" Cassandra turned to look at Englehorn.

"No, they know that they have-" She pulled herself away from Baxter and stood in front of Englehorn.

"Captain, Jimmy, Lumpy, and Mr. Hayes are still out there! You can't just abandon them!" He turned around ignoring her, but Cassandra grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her again. "You need to go in there and save them! You need to save them!" He yanked his arm away.

"What makes you think they're still alive?" She turned to look at Baxter who nodded that they were alive.

"They are! We need to go in there and save them!" Englehorn stopped walking and flexed his hand out of habit than nodded.

"She can't come with us it's too dangerous." Baxter spoke up as the men started to arm themselves. Cassandra glanced up from putting on a bag. Englehorn glanced over at him than at her and nodded.

"Wait-" But Baxter had captured her lips in his to silence her from making any argument. Cassandra closed her eyes, it was her first kissed. Well not entirely, both she and Jimmy kissed once to see how it was. It was awkward and left a bad impression on the both of them. But the kiss by Baxter was amazing; she blushed when he pulled away. "Please stay safe." She whispered.

"I will." He kissed her one more time and joined Englehorn with two other sailors. Englehorn frowned and went through the door, he just wanted to save his friends and get the hell out of there.

The men didn't get back until later that night, no one tried to get any sleep. How could they? The natives were still out there waiting for them to let their guard down. Cassandra sat huddled in Englehorn's jacket; he had left it behind on a crate so she used it as shelter from the wind. Voices were heard as they crossed the bridge. She got up and waited expectedly. It was the sailors first, than Baxter who gave her a smile, Denham, Preston, Jimmy than finally Englehorn.

Her heart felt like it was beating out of her body, as she patiently waited for the rest of the men to catch up. Jimmy walked up to her with a sad look, his shoulders were drooped, and his eyes red from either being really tired or from crying.

"Jimmy? Jimmy where's Lumpy?" Jimmy couldn't even look at her. She tugged at his shirt, but he just stood there, head bowed, shaking slightly. "Jimmy where's Mr. Hayes?" Her voice cracked, hoping that they were okay, just lagging behind. But that wasn't like Mr. Hayes to lag behind. "Jimmy please." He finally looked up at her, he was crying.

"Oh Andy, Lumpy and Mr. Hayes are dead, they're all dead!" He cried and flung himself into her arms both of them crying over their loss. Cassandra held Jimmy tightly in her arms, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept chanting into her hair.

"It's not your fault Jimmy." She whispered. She glanced up teary eyed at Preston who was just standing there watching. Carl on the hand was trying to get Englehorn's attention but he too just stood there staring at them. "None of this is your fault." She said it a little louder; Preston slowly lowered his head and turned away. Both of them cried over their loss for the rest of the night, even Baxter couldn't do anything to lift Cassandra's mood.

-w-

"Did you bring all of it?" Englehorn asked as his men carried crates, rope, nets, and grappling hooks from the cave.

"Yes sir, we got an extra crate of Chloroform in the boat if necessary." He nodded and directed them on what to do. Cassandra had tried to talk to Jimmy, but he was hell bend on either capturing the thing or killing it. Either way he wanted revenge for Mr. Hayes' death.

"Go back to the boat Andy," Englehorn ordered her, it was early morning and they could hear the roars as they got closer and closer.

"It's a little too late for that Captain!" she spat back. She was angry all she wanted was to go home, now they were luring a supposedly 25 foot gorilla so they could take it back alive to America. She was one of the few that disagreed but Carl had his way. "You know for hating his guts, you sure do listen to him a lot!" He turned around so that he didn't have to look at her.

"Your men are going to get killed! But hey it's only a small price to pay for the million dollars you're getting in return huh?" She pushed him from behind, but he still didn't turn. "You think so little of their lives! Is that how you thought of Lumpy and Mr. Hayes? Something you could bargain with, you heartless old man!" She screamed, he turned around quickly and grabbed her wrist to stop her from hitting him.

"Stop it!" he hissed. "You don't understand." Before she could give snap back he pushed her away from him, into Jimmy. "Either shut your mouth or I'll have someone physically remove you and take you down to the boats." A loud roar echoed through the island, and it was even closer. The sound of trees breaking off from the ground was loud and clear.

"Carl!" Instantly everyone recognized it as Jack Driscoll's.

"Please! Someone help us!" A woman screamed, Cassandra sighed with relief Ann was safe. The roars were getting louder; she wasn't going to be safe for long if the bridge doesn't get lowered anytime soon.

"Carl! Oh Christ! Carl?" Jack yelled. Cassandra glanced over at Denham who was silent the whole time, his hand raised but he never replied.

"What are you waiting for!? Cut the rope!" Cassandra screamed.

"Drop the bridge! Do it now, for Chrissakes!" Preston followed up. Their words fell on deaf ears. Cassandra felt her heart beating faster than a train, something had to be done.

"Wait…" Carl whispered, but Preston reacted. He grabbed the machete away from the sailor and cut the rope himself, but he was so close that he got a whip lash across his face. At once Cassandra rushed over to him, placing her hand against his cheek to stop the bleeding.

A few seconds later both Jack and Ann ran through not stopping till they were way behind everyone. Cassandra locked eyes with Ann who was giving everyone a quizzical look. Before she could tell her though, the gate was smashed opened and a large gorilla came barreling through.

"Oh my God," She whispered. That was what killed Lumpy, what killed Mr. Hayes, what killed eight other sailors, and so many others. She felt Preston move under her as he got up. She understood his meaning and allowed him to care for himself, as he rushed down to the boat.

It was chaos from there; Cassandra was holding back Jimmy from shooting it. Jack was holding back Ann from running towards it, and Denham was yelling over everyone and the gorilla for Englehorn to throw chloroform at it.

"NO YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

"GAS HIM!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

Ann was being led to the boats by Jack, who was having a hard time getting here there. Cassandra turned as well and tugged at Jimmy.

"Jimmy we got to go!" he ignored her, his tommy gun raised, ready to kill it. What happened next took everyone by surprise. The gorilla stood up with a roar shaking off the sailors who held him down by the ropes.

"SIR WE CAN'T CONTAIN IT!"

"KILL IT!" Jimmy opened fire, making Cassandra clasp her hands over her ears.

"NO! STOP!" Denham's pleas could still be heard over the ruckus. Cassandra watched as he reached for Englehorn, but he kept pushing him away.

"It's over, you Goddamn lunatic!" Englehorn yelled back, as he pushed Denham away. Baxter had run off when the beast got loose, he tried to bring Cassandra but she wouldn't leave without Jimmy.

"JIMMY PLEASE! LET'S GO!" Cassandra screamed pulling at Jimmy's arm. Englehorn walked over to them, grabbed Jimmy by the neck and shoved him toward the boats.

"Jimmy, Cassandra, get out of here! Get to the boats!" He turned around and yelled, "ALL OF YOU RUN!" He turned again and grabbed Cassandra's arm as they raced down the path, Jimmy close at their heels. Jack and Ann were already there but Jack was having a hard time keeping her on the boat, and Bruce had to restraint her from jumping out. Englehorn snatched the rope that was tied to a rock and threw it in the boat, and went to grab Cassandra but she shook him off.

"JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY!" He had taken a stance between them and the gorilla, as if he was going to fight that thing. "Let me go!" She screamed, but Englehorn wouldn't hear of it. He swung her onto his shoulder and stepped into the boat, not caring as she pounded at his back. It wasn't until they were slowly moving away from the rocks did he let her fall into a heap on the benches.

"Row! Get the hell out of here!" He cried. Cassandra almost got pushed overboard by Ann who was still trying to escape Bruce's grip.

"Jimmy! No!" Jack yelled. Cassandra rushed to the front as she watched Jimmy shoot at the gorilla from within the second boat. Jack was trying to stop him, but the beast retaliated by slamming his fist into the boat, and swinging it into the rocks.

"JIMMY!" Cassandra screamed, Englehorn pushed her back and picked up the harpoon gun from under the benches. Ann screamed when she saw the gun, but tried as she might she couldn't get Englehorn not to shoot, the harpoon landed in his leg.

"WAIT!" Carl screamed from the rocks, everyone watched as he waited for the gorilla to get close enough, before hitting him with a bottle of chloroform on the nose. Cassandra watched as it still tried to get to them, outstretching its hand to Ann.

"The whole world will pay to see this. We're millionaires, boys. I'll share it with all of you! In a few months his name will be up in lights on Broadway! 'KONG- The Eighth Wonder of the World!'"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Love Crucified

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Rating:** Mature PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the script, the rights to the concept, or any of the stars.

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Baxter/OC/Englehorn

**Summary:** _All my life I had wanted my happy ending, my fairy tale story. It never happened and this is the closest it's going to get. Please don't take it away from me._

**Author's Note:** I'm just about finished with it. I don't know if anyone reads it. But if you do don't be shy to leave a review. It should have been done ages ago. Thanks to those who have kept by it and this is really for you. I hate when people leave in suspense. This chapter is dedicated to _**elvespiratesandcowboysohmy**_ for your never ending support.

IV

The ride back to America was a sober one. Ann locked herself in her room for the whole voyage back. Everyone to get her out, but she wouldn't leave. Her food was never finished, and when someone would pass they would always hear her crying.

Cassandra had taken over the job as cook since no one volunteered to do it. It was when the sailors had finished a late supper and she was washing the dishes that Bruce Baxter approached her. All of the passengers had been taking their meals in their rooms separately or all together in Carl Denham's cabin. She knew why, the sailors were all hurting from the loss of their comrades. The people they would most likely blame would be the strangers to the ship, who brought them to their doomed fate in some unknown island. Cassandra felt the same way, but she knew that it would never bring back Lumpy or Mr. Hayes. If she could find some comfort in the voyage, she was now allowed to wear her hair down, it no longer bother the sailors.

"Um Cassandra?" She nodded her head to acknowledge him as she washed the dishes. He cleared his throat and stepped around the counter so that he was inside the kitchen instead of the mess hall. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered him weakly.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for your losses. I know Carl never said anything to anyone, but I wanted to tell you… I'm really sorry…" She nodded and ducked her head down so that he couldn't see her cry.

"Thank you," her voice cracked. She dropped the dishes into the soapy water and gripped the edge of the basin, trying to stop her hands from trembling and her tears from falling. Slowly she felt his hands on her waist and than his arms circled themselves around her, pulling her into a hug. "I miss them so much." Turning around she cried into his shirt, it was only their second day on the journey. It was going to be a long ride back to New York.

Jimmy on the other hand threw himself into maintaining the ship. He would work from sunrise to sundown, eating separately in a corner away from the sailors, and especially away from Andy. She reminded him too much of Mr. Hayes, the way she looked out for him, her subtly ways of caring for him. It was at the end of the voyage did they fight. She was packing Mr. Hayes things to be sent by mail to his relatives in Georgia, when they docked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He barked from the doorway, Cassandra ignored him and continued to fold his clothes into a small crate. He took two steps and slapped the shirt out of her hands. "Leave his stuff alone."

"I can't do that Jimmy, his family is going to want his artifacts." Jimmy shook his head and punched his hand against the wall, a loud low bang echoed through the ship. "We're only going to be there for four days, I need to get this sorted before we dock." He twirled around, tears in his eyes.

"How can you do this to me?" She stopped what she was doing and faced him. "You're sending it to his family? I'm his family, we're his family!" He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "You're cruel Andy; you're taking away the only thing that means so much to me."

"I didn't- I didn't realize-" She never realized that she was doing that; she just thought it would be helpful for everyone on the ship that his things be sent to his relatives. It would help them start on a new slate. Jimmy got closer so that he was nose to nose with Cassandra, anger in his eyes.

"You didn't realize what? You never realize anything, unless it has something to do with you!" he pushed her backwards making her run the back of knees against the desk. "It's always about you huh?" She straightened up and pushed him right back.

"I cared for him too! But his family-" Jimmy groaned and shook his head.

"We're his family Andy! We're his family, and I want you to get out of his room!" She shook her head; suddenly a loud slap was heard. Cassandra stood before Jimmy her left cheek red and stinging as tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

"He's dead Jimmy, he isn't coming back. You can keep this room looking like this forever, but he's never going to come back." Jimmy made a motion to hit her again but brought his hands to his face and let out a dry cry. Cassandra watched as he crumbled, slowly she reached over to hug him, but he pushed her back.

Through his fingers he hissed, "You're not family Andy, not anymore. I hate you." She got up slowly her mouth agape at what he was saying. He looked up at her from the floor, breathing hard. "I HATE YOU!"

-w-

"Sir I think you want to know that a few of the men are leaving once we dock." A sailor whispered to the Captain. He nodded that he heard him, he wouldn't blame him. If there was one group of men who were superstitious the named group would be sailors.

"It's fine with me Will," he replied as he maneuvered the ship through the endless blue.

"Andy's leaving too." The Captain's hands stilled for a second and his back went rigid at the news. His Andy was leaving him? He mentally hit himself for thinking his Andy. She was never his, never. Will excused himself back to his post, wondering what will happen to the Venture once they docked.

Her door was ajar; Englehorn pushed it open without knocking. There she was standing in front of her vanity, a suitcase laid open for her to put her things in. She had her back turned to the door, looking at something.

"Andy," she didn't respond. "Cassandra," he tried again this time she gave him a backward glance, her eyes were red from crying. Whatever she was holding she placed it in her jewel box, which Lumpy carved for her on her 16th birthday.

"What do you want?" She asked, as she started placing her things into the case. He stood at her doorway for a few minutes than went inside, closing the door behind him. She kept moving back and forward dumping her things into the suitcase, which was filled with small treasures and her clothes. He reached out to stop her from putting an article of clothing on the sad pile.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, he slid his hand over hers letting her drop the shirt. Her hands were as cold as ice, and trembling.

"What does it look like?" She resumed her packing, but after a few more things she closed it carefully. She never had much.

"You still have your jewelry box and your comb," He motioned with his hand. She glanced down at them, willing herself not to cry. It took Lumpy close to half a year to finish her gift. It was from the finest wood he could get on the market, and he carved small details into it. She loved it when he told her fairy tales so he carved fairies and flowers into it. The comb was given to her by Mr. Hayes when she celebrated her first birthday on the ship. He had bought it when they were stationed in Morocco. It was gemmed encrusted with a silver handling and the teeth were made from elephant ivory. When he presented it to her she broke down in tears, it was a beautiful gift.

She didn't say anything but just let her fingers touch their surfaces. He watched as her slender hands caress them with love. He made a move to leave her alone.

"I can't stay Captain." He turned to face her, but she was still looking at the box and the comb. She licked her bottom lip and kept on. "Bruce wants me to live with him. He says he'll take care of me." He kept his face and eyes blank. She finally looked up at him, he felt his heart constrict. She was so beautiful, even after weeks of crying and lack of sleep; she still looked beautiful to him. He flexed his right hand and gave her a slight nod.

"We'll be docking by late afternoon." She gave him a weary smile and nodded a thank you. He bowed his head a little and left her. True to his word the_S.S Venture_ was at port by late afternoon. They had fixed the radio and wired New York officials of their find and a haggle of policemen were there to meet them. When Ann came out of her room she was wearing all black, and said her goodbyes to everyone except to Captain Englehorn, Carl Denham and Jack Driscoll.

The other passengers left as well, with Bruce and Cassandra bringing up the rear since he had so many luggages. Before they left his cabin though, he made her change into a dress that was part of Maureen's costume. It was a cream suit with a matching hat that angled against her face. It was the first of the many expensive clothes she was going to be wearing. As the cabbie stuffed his things into the back and the top of the cab, Cassandra turned around to look at the ship. Most of the men were out leaning on the railing, looking down at her. A few threw her a small smile, which she returned. As she scanned the faces, her smile faltered Jimmy wasn't there to say goodbye.

"I'll tell him you said goodbye," She turned and watched as Englehorn stepped forward his hands in his long jacket pockets.

"Cap-"

"Take care of yourself." She nodded.

They stood there just staring at each other, as if trying to memorize each other's faces. He flexed his hand in his pocket, trying to get rid of the tingly feeling of wanting to touch her. But it was most likely his last time he was going to say goodbye to her. He took a step closer and reached up to curl a lock of hair around his finger. It was as silky as it looked.

"You'll always be welcomed back, Andy." He whispered to her, Cassandra made a move, but Bruce called out for her within the taxi.

"Darling we must get going!" Englehorn opened the door for her and helped her in. Then ever so slowly he shut the door. At once the taxi took off, Cassandra turned around in her seat to look at him through the back window and the ship one last time.

Later that evening Englehorn entered her cabin, she did indeed leave the jewelry box and comb. He traced them like she did before, but he stopped with the box. Slowly he lifted the cover to find a folded paper and two pictures. The one on the very top must have been the one she was looking at when he entered. It was a picture of her and Lumpy; she was hugging him tightly while the rest of the crew took the background, in front of a cake. It was her sixteenth birthday in that picture. The other one was of Mr. Hayes, Jimmy, and Cassandra. Mr. Hayes was standing behind the two, as both Jimmy and Cassandra leaned forward on the railing. The name of the S.S Venture stamped underneath them. What was great about the picture was that it was a stolen shot. Mr. Hayes was laughing and had thrown his head back, while Jimmy and Cassandra smiled along, their eyes on him. The folded paper was addressed to Jimmy, so he placed it back in the box for him to find it. A sound made him look up from the pictures toward the doorway, Jimmy stood there looking around the empty cabin.

"She's really gone," He muttered, he made a move to leave but Englehorn caught him.

"This is for you," Jimmy stared at the folded piece of paper for a time, and nodded his thanks before going down to his bunk to read it.

-w-

News of Denham's travels and what he brought burned through New York's high society. Since Bruce Baxter was named the hero in his little story, Bruce made sure that Cassandra became a proper lady before he showed her off. He had shops make dresses, suits, and hats for her, she was made to wear make up everyday, and was not allowed to talk about her past. Both Denham and Baxter came up with the ingenious plan to say that she was royalty from a Pacific Island, and that she was madly in love with Bruce Baxter.

"Oh you're just the most adorable thing! I rarely see your kind, but you must be one of the pretty ones. You're English is very good, and look how humble you are." A woman cried as Cassandra stood beside Baxter, she was dressed in a dark plume ball gown. She had a gloved hand wrapped around Bruce's arm and a fan in the other, making so that she couldn't eat or drink anything throughout the museum opening.

"Yeah she's a great kid." Bruce agreed, giving Cassandra a kiss on the cheek. After the parties they would go to their separate rooms. He would always be drunk when they got home, but once in awhile he would be sober and would stay a night with her. It wasn't traditional for an unmarried man and woman to sleep together, but it wasn't traditional to court a woman of color. Bruce enjoyed the gossip, while Cassandra tried her best to hide from it. When she would go out she would be on her best behavior, but Bruce would surprise her and the reporters by stealing a kiss in broad daylight. He would also make sure that he called her Princess in front of them as well, just to remind them that she was. They were being noticed but not enough for Bruce to make a big comeback with his career.

Carl would always calm Bruce, saying "Once we show them Kong, they'll be knocking on your door non stop."

Cassandra was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Baxter entered the penthouse his arm around Carl Denham, while a stranger followed close behind them. "Ah Cassandra, look who I ran into down at the district." She nodded and got up gracefully from the couch, laying the book on the table in front of her.

Carl grinned and took her hand, giving it a small kiss which she accepted. The stranger behind him gave her a small smile still trying to balance the books, and a suitcase in his arms. "Look at you. Isn't this life better than the other?"

"Yes," She agreed. Baxter grinned and motioned for Carl to sit down as well. He took a seat in a single chair, while Baxter took the couch with Cassandra. He leaned forward to talk to Carl.

"So have you guys picked a day to show him off?" Cassandra knew they were talking about Kong. So she picked up her book and started to read, not noticing the maids as they laid down a tray of tea and biscuits for them. For the first few days it would surprise her, but now she had gotten use to it. Both Baxter and Carl laughed over something and kept on excitedly about their conversation on the upcoming unveiling of Kong.

"I've been trying to get Ann to come back, but she just won't hear of it."

"Shame, how bout that writer? Jack?"

"Well I still talk to him, but he's back to writing theater plays. His script wasn't good anyway, plus we don't need one. Look we got a 25 foot ape and you as the hero who saved the damsel." Both of them laughed again. She glanced up at the clock, wishing that Carl had an appointment and would leave.

"I gave Englehorn $5,000. You know to compensate for his crew; he handed me back $3,000. Why? I have no idea but I'm not complaining!" Cassandra perked up at his name and leaned forward in her chair.

"You've heard from Capta- I mean Mr. Englehorn?" She stopped herself from calling him Captain. Baxter gave her a look, but allowed her to talk anyway.

"Yeah," Carl answered tea lifted halfway to his lips.

"How are they?" He rolled his eyes but answered her anyway.

"I don't know. I just saw Englehorn and that kid, Jimmy in a restaurant." She dropped her book on the floor.

"They're here?" He lowered his tea from his mouth again.

"Yes of course they're here. They arrived from England. I think, I guess to replace the men he lost." He took a loud sip and continued. "I don't know if it was me, but Englehorn was even moodier than ever."

"How long are they staying?" She asked again, Bruce threw her a look to shut up, but she ignored it and waited for Carl to answer.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Jesus woman I'm not their babysitter." She quieted down after that. It had been close to a month since she seen any of them. "Anyway I'm ready to show Kong off, I can't believe it took me a month to get all those damn permits and those chains made."

"It'll be worth it Carl," Bruce assured him, he had to because he was getting a share of the profit. Both men went on to other venues. Cassandra on the other hand started thinking of a way to find and meet the _Venture_.

Her opportune time was during one of Bruce's rehearsals for the showing of Kong. When he left that morning she ran into her bedroom to change into a blue satin long sleeved shirt, tucked into a sliming black skirt. She threw on a black fitted coat with fur lining over the collar. Her excuse to her maids was that she had gone out to shop, but when she stepped into a taxi she asked to be taken to the harbor.

The harbor looked the same as it did a month ago, maybe there was more ice, and more ships anchored in, but it was still the same. Cassandra ignored the looks and snide remarks from the sailors who were on the dock, the _S.S Venture_ was no where to be found. Frustrated she turned to a near by sailor, "Sir excuse me, do you know if the _Venture_ is docked here?" He scratched his head and turned to his friend asking the same question.

"The_ Venture_? German Captain, right? It left last night, barely stayed a whole day."

Cassandra's heart was crushed. She thanked the man and took another taxi back to the hotel. Her hands shook as she waited for her maids to open the door for her; one of them opened it and curtsied. It was her one chance to see everyone again. As she took off her coat and her gloves, one of her maids stepped forward with a letter in her hand.

"Ma'am this came for you, right after you left." Cassandra glanced down but did a double take. It was Jimmy's handwriting for sure; she knew that chicken scratch from anywhere.

"Thank you, I think I'll retire to my rooms for the rest of the day." The maids curtsied and dismissed themselves to the kitchen. Cassandra set off for her room and closed the door behind her, before plopping on her bed to read the letter. She ripped it open and unfolded it.

_Dear Andy,_

_I had thought I'd write a letter to you while we're docked in New York. Captain wants to leave as soon as we get the money from Mr. Denham. We went to England and got a new crew. They're all really good and listen well to orders. Captain's made me his first mate, can you believe it? I have got to be the youngest first mate in the world! I also took Mr. Hayes' cabin…_

_You must be having the life right now! I see your face and Bruce Baxter's all over the papers. They're saying you're a princess! I'm going to take a guess that it was Mr. Denham that came up with that idea. You look very pretty in all your pictures, even if your hair is in that ridiculous fashion, and mostly covered with a hat. I wanted to visit you, but we didn't have time. I wish we did, I would have liked to see you in those silly dresses. _

_Since we brought in that Ape, everyone has been asking for our services. It's nice that we're actually raking in money, but sometimes… We're getting offers to take parties to the island, but Captain always turns them down. I don't know why they want to go there! It's awful. We try to talk them out of it, but they just keep offering money, until Captain either gets up or snaps at them…_

_  
The Captain's been in a foul mood since we left New York, since we left you… He doesn't say anything but you could tell. The way he answers back to clients, he would be in the map room all quiet, and than he'll throw something! It's strange. He doesn't sleep and keeps smoking. I'm worried about him… He tells me not to worry… Andy… I don't think he ever got over Mr. Hayes or the death of most of his crew on that Island… He's restless… All I can do is try to make his job easier, it's a lot harder than I thought._

_Look I want to say sorry. I wish I got to say a proper goodbye to you… I'm really sorry Andy for what I said. You'll always be family to me. I love you. I love you very much. I need to finish this letter up. Captain's just called out a warning whistle! _

_Love,_

_  
Jimmy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Love Crucified

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Rating:** Mature PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the script, the rights to the concept, or any of the stars.

**Spoilers:** None

**Pairings:** Baxter/OC/Englehorn

**Summary:** _All my life I had wanted my happy ending, my fairy tale story. It never happened and this is the closest it's going to get. Please don't take it away from me._

**Author's Note:** There is a scene here that contains sexual matter, if you don't want to read it you can skip it. I'll place dividers. Enjoy.

V

It was a week and a half till the opening night for Kong's reveal to New York City. Carl was now becoming a frequent guest as was his new assistant to the Baxter Suite. Preston had resigned the moment they arrived back in New York City. Cassandra was now thrust into the spotlight along side a recently turned A list actor, Bruce Baxter. She was known as the "Pearl of the Orient" and was accepted readily by the upper class, even more. They were the 'it couple', all thanks to Carl and his ability to lie with ease.

Cassandra was getting ready for a dinner, hosted by Carl Denham. It was to be held in a manor just outside the city, a pre- party to his revealing in a week and a half. She picked up the perfume and lightly dabbed a bit on her wrists and her neck.

"Are you ready doll?" Bruce called out from behind the door. She sighed and got up from her vanity. One of her maids handed her handbag, while the other opened the door to let Bruce in. He walked in wearing an evening wear tux, his eyes lit at what he saw. He had personally picked out the dress, when they went shopping a week earlier. It was made out of Carmeuse, with a plunging V-neckline and braided straps. The back was backless, coming to a V just at the top of her lower back. It was floor length so it hid her feet but flowed just above from touching the ground. What he enjoyed the most was the color; it was ivory, which made her tanned skin stand out ever more.

"Bruce I'm not comfortable wearing this, can't I have a shawl?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Dear why cover that up? Anyway you shouldn't be so modest, you are from a savage village they barely wear anything as it is." She glanced at her maids; they didn't say anything but stand by the side to be called upon. Bruce was at the mirror fixing his tie and looking at himself.

"Marian if you could get my shawl-" His eyes harden and turned around to her maids.

"Marian, fetch her coat and wait by the atrium." The maids curtsied and left the room quickly, closing the door behind them. He moved over so that he was standing between her and the door.

"I bring the spotlight, and you keep it. No one is going to pay attention to you if you're clutching a damn shawl to yourself." He gave her an up and down look, her cheeks were flushed as he openly eyed her form.

"No it's just that I have marks on my back, you know that." She lowered her voice. He nodded and gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Carl and I came up with the idea for those. We're going to say they're tribal marks, and you better go along with it! I don't want to look like a fool tonight." He softened his tone though, and stepped even closer. "You're beautiful as you are, but I want you to stand out. I want everyone to be envious of me and my Pearl of the Orient. You will follow my orders, my love?"

Slowly he brought her face up to his and kissed her, moving his lips over hers and causing Cassandra to forget about the shawl and just pleasing Bruce. He smiled some more and turned to open the door. She wore a fur coat to keep out the cold air, while he had on only his topcoat. Denham had sent them a private vehicle to take them to the manor. When they entered, Carl arranged a late arrival so that they had all eyes on them.

They were in one particular group that consisted of: Carl, one of the sleazy investors, his companions for the evening, and an elderly couple. The investor was eyeing Cassandra with great interest; she tried her best to ignore him and keep her attention on Bruce.

"Where is she from, you say?" He asked. Bruce glanced down at Cassandra was a frown. The man had just interrupted him from finishing his story, to ask about Cassandra. Carl jumped in with a smile.

"She's from the Philippines; you know that island we got after the SpAm war." Cassandra really was from the Philippines, that was where she hitched a ride on, when the _Venture_ had picked up its cargo of monkeys.

"You don't have any problems with her Bruce? I heard her type were uncivilized when the Spanish ruled over them." She felt like punching the man in the face.

"Well then we are not so different you and I." She snapped letting the anger get ahead of her. Bruce's grip on lower arm tightened. Carl cleared his throat and gave the investor and the elderly couple his best smile.

"Look at that dinner is about to begin." He had his assistant usher them to the dining room, as he talked. Bruce held Cassandra back till they were alone in the front room. He twisted her around so that he had her arm in a painful lock behind her back and her front pressed up against his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin my career with that sassy tongue of yours?"

"Bruce, he was making fun of my-"

"I don't give a damn. I'll deal with you tonight, when we get home. Until than you keep that hole of yours shut! Now smile." He twisted her arm some more for her to get the picture. Cassandra nodded quickly and pulled away, afraid. It was his second time being physical with her, the first time was when he came home drunk and she would not go to bed with him. It had left a scarring memory and made her weary of what he could really do. Bruce straightened his jacket than pulled her back to him, so that they seen walking into the dining room together. It was after they had dinner and were sitting around smoking and talking that Cassandra asked to be excused. She detached herself from Bruce, who made sure he stole a kiss from her before she departed for the restroom.

Stepping into the empty atrium she frowned, there were so many doors. She glanced down the hall there weren't any servers in sight. Well she wasn't just about to go back in there. She reached for the first door and opened it slowly, the coat room. She tried the next door, it was locked, and the next one was locked as well. Starting to get a little fed up she opened the next one, to find herself looking into a study of some kind. She stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Ahem," A deep voice rumbled from her right, she turned quickly placing her hand over her racing heart. Than her eyes widen at who stood before her, her hand that was on her chest slowly went to her mouth, covering her shocked expression. He looked the same since she last saw him, maybe a bit grimmer, but still the same.

Englehorn had been cooped inside the room for two hours, waiting for Carl to step away from his guests. He had come because when he cashed the check of $2,000 it didn't go through. He was beyond angry and wanted the money to be in cash, he wasn't playing anymore games. He was sick of it, and was embarrassed when the bank told him it was a void check. The plan was to get the money and leave. Instead Carl had made him wait in some study room with a glass of brandy which he finished a long time ago.

When the door opened he shot out of his seat, ready to give Carl a piece of his mind. Only it wasn't Carl but a young lady with her back turned to him. His eyes were drawn to the scars on her back, they were familiar but the lightening in the study room was awful. He was only going by the fireplace and the side lamp on the far side of the room. When he cleared his throat she turned around and felt like his world just stopped.

"Captain, is that you?" She whispered, she took her hand away from her mouth and stretched out her hand toward him. He was a good few paces away, but he had moved as well so that they met halfway. Her hand collided with his chest; she grabbed the lapel of his jacket. "Christ, it is you." Suddenly remembering her station she pulled her hand away, but she stayed where she stood. It was a modest space between them, so she didn't have to worry if someone opened the door. "Captain, don't you recognize me?"

He recognized her the moment she turned around, even in the dress and all that make up. She looked different. He was use to seeing a dirt smudged face glaring up at him. "Cassandra," he answered her, his voice was rough. He motioned at her attire with a helpless hand. "You look…"

"Pathetic," she answered for him, giving him a sad smile. "Bruce wants me to look my best every time we go out to these dreadful parties. I usually don't wear these types of dresses, but tonight is a special night for him and Mr. Denham." She noticed that his eyes harden at the name of Mr. Denham, and his face went back to its blank look. "Is that why you're here? To see Mr. Denham?"

"He wrote me a check, and it bounced." He wished that she would step a little closer.

"I can go get him, just wait here." She turned around but he reached out and grabbed her gloved hand. He took a step closer so that they were barely touching each other, but she kept her eyes on his chest. He raised his hand and took her chin delicately between his thumb and forefinger, bringing her face up so that she was looking at him. His eyes were drawn to her full red lips, which was slightly parted from the pressure he was putting on her chin.

His touch was like an electrical charge to her skin, making her flush and she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. His fingers caressed her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter shut from the light touch. But the thought of Bruce catching her with the Captain, scared her. "Stop," she whispered, his hand stilled allowing her to gain her wits and step back. "I'm Bruce's."

It felt like someone poured a bucket of ice over him, when she told him that she was Bruce's. His mind raged _'No you're mine!'_ before he could stop himself he said coldly. "You're property now?" She held her head up high, still shaking from his touch and slight anger. "You like that? Having Baxter's name stamped on you?"

"He takes care of me," He let out a dry laugh at her excuse.

"Does he? Look at you! He parades you around like some showcase animal." The truth struck her hard. She knew that she was being treated unfairly, especially tonight, but Bruce would banish her thoughts with kisses and words filled with love.

"Carl will be here in a few minutes," Giving him one last look she twirled around and placed her hand against the cool metal doorknob. As she turned it the knob was being turned from the other side, so she had to jump to the side as it swung open. Carl gave her a raised eyebrow as he and another man stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" Carl asked lightly, he was going to tell Bruce after the meeting.

"I was trying to find a powder room." She muttered, keeping her gaze down.

"It's at the end of the hallway, to the right." She nodded and slipped by him, closing the door behind her. As she turned to get a last look at Englehorn, she caught his gaze and closed the door so that she didn't have to feel his penetrating stare any longer. The rest of the night she sat by Bruce's side. He was slightly drunk, and Carl had pulled him aside to talk, away from her. Once Carl recounted when he found Cassandra alone in the same room with Englehorn, he glared at her.

-w-

"Coffee," Bruce said dryly from behind his newspaper. The butler poured a cup of coffee and presented it to Bruce. Cassandra raised her cup of tea to her lips. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"No," she answered him.

"Let me help you. You saw your Captain last night, alone. You were gone from my side for a long time." She paused allowing the knife to hover her toast but only for a moment.

"It was only by chance."

"Well that's going to be last time you see anyone from the _Venture_, especially the Captain. The last thing I need is for reporters to know that you converse with those dirty nomads."

"I was one of those dirty nomads, if you've forgotten." There was no movement from behind the paper. The conversation ended there and they had their breakfast in silence. After they had eaten Bruce left for rehearsal and a drink with a few of his friends. Cassandra was sitting in the common room when her maid approached her with a letter in hand. It was Jimmy's handwriting, she opened it quickly.

_Andy,_

_We're docked till next Saturday. Can I meet you? _

_Jimmy_

She rushed to her room to write a quick reply. A runner was summoned and was given strict orders to have it delivered to the _S.S Venture_ at the docks. Once the runner left she rushed to get ready to meet Jimmy at the disclosed area she wrote about. Within the hour she was sitting in a Bristol near the harbor, she fingered her napkin as she waited in the booth.

"Ma'am," She glanced up to see the hostess, behind her was Jimmy who had his hat off. She got up quickly and nodded at the hostess that she was not needed. Jimmy gave her a lopsided grin and gathered her into a bone crushing hug. She willed herself not to cry as a surge of emotions bombarded her. She just tightened her hold around his neck, he smelt like the _Venture_. Jimmy was the first to pull back, he gave her an up and down look, eyes wide at the transformation.

"Jesus, look at you?! I could have sworn the lady was leading me to the wrong person!" She laughed and hugged him again, but pulled him down to sit. They were drawing attention to themselves. Jimmy took a sit beside her, grinning ear to ear.

"I received your first letter, but I didn't know where to send a reply." He nodded and was about to speak, but their waiter approached them to take their orders. Cassandra did the ordering since she knew what to get, Jimmy was just clueless.

"Captain had us sail to Denmark. We stayed there for a week. We got a few more men in Denmark. They're good men Andy, they listen well to orders." She blinked twice when he used her boy name; it had been such a long time since anyone called her by that name.

"I saw the Captain last night." It was Jimmy's turn to blink twice, but it was followed close by a confused look. When the Captain arrived last night he didn't mention seeing her. "Did he not tell you?"

"No he didn't, but he's like that. He rarely talks except to yell at us or to yell at the clients." Cassandra stayed silent when the waiter arrived with their orders. When he did leave she questioned him more.

"Do you know why?" Jimmy dunked his bread into the soup and took a large bite out of it.

"No, I've asked, but he just says mind the ship or I just need some air." He answered her between his bites. Cassandra was surprised; it looked like he hasn't eaten properly in weeks. He didn't look any skinnier but than again he was wearing his jacket and a bunch of sweaters.

"Jimmy, have you eaten at all today?" He stopped dipping his bread into the soup and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Our cook isn't all that good. I mean Lumpy was bad, but you would always manage to change it a bit so that it was edible. The cook now, his food is even worse than Lumpy's! No one eats it, been living off preserved jams and stale bread."

"Why don't I order you a sandwich and another bowl of soup?" Jimmy had finished his soup already and just stared at her with wide eyes. The waiter came over and nodded that he'll get another order of the soup accompanied by a sandwich.

"Andy, you really didn't have to do that." She smiled and shook her head.

"You're my brother; you think I'll let you starve? Just eat up and if you want more you tell me." He reached over and grabbed her hand; she returned his grip and smiled. For the rest of their lunch they talked about what_Venture_, the changes the Captain was doing. They also talked about her life with Bruce, although she kept the bad parts to herself, what she had been up to, and what the newspapers say about her.

"They call you the Pearl of the Orient," He commented, he had finished two bowls and two sandwiches, and was now on a piece of cheesecake.

"Yes," she smiled when he made face. "What you think I don't live up to the name?" she teased him. Jimmy laughed and shook his head.

"You changed; you're a lot proper now. At least you stopped hitting." She playfully pushed him and turned to look at the clock that held above the bar. "Nevermind about the hitting part I guess."

"Oh, Jimmy I have to go. Bruce is going to be home soon, and I didn't tell him where I went." She signed the check and got up with Jimmy, both of them exited but stayed in front of the café.

"Can you visit tonight? I want you to see the _Venture_, and the new crew." She gave him a withering look.

"If Bruce goes out tonight, than I'll try. I'll send you a message to tell you if I can come." He gave her a hug and walked back to the dock. Cassandra took a taxi back to the apartment, barely making it before Bruce. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to leave that night. Bruce was in a sour mood, and wanted her by his side the whole night. When she had a chance to slip out of his room, she wrote a quick note and handed to one of her maids. "Get a runner to deliver this to the ship the Venture, discreetly."

"Cassandra?" Bruce cried.

"Tell the runner a reply is not needed." The maid nodded and Cassandra reentered Bruce's room.

Jimmy asked her again the following day. She crumpled the note in her hand and slipped into her robe pocket, as Bruce woke up. Carl arrived for breakfast and spent the day with Bruce. It was early evening when Denham's assistant arrived with his tux for another gathering. Cassandra was dressed in another dress this time it was grey, and she was allowed to wear a black fur cape over it.

It was during cocktail hour when she placed her hand on her forehead, feigning a slight sickness of some kind. It was after a few minutes of doting by the host and hostess, Bruce, and Carl; that she was placed into a taxi and taken to the suite to rest. She said her goodbyes from the window and hid her smile well as they left the party.

"Cabbie, I'll give you an extra dollar if you take me to the docks." She waved the dollar in the air. The cabbie just smiled and turned a left instead of a right. The dock was busy since it was still nine, early for sailors. She watched from within the cab, the dock hands, sailors, and immigrants from Ellis Island mixed on the docks. There was music coming from a pub nearby, Cassandra smiled to herself. For her it felt like coming home, they stopped in the middle of the dock. From there she set foot, glancing up at the ships as she passed them.

"Hello sweetens!" A drunken man greeted her she stepped out of his way. Nearing the end of the dock she was started to get worried. Lifting her dress skirts, she stepped around a man passed out when someone called out her name. She turned to the voice, it came from the _Venture_. Captain Englehorn had docked his ship at the end of the dock.

Her eyes widen at the ship's new paint job, it looked almost brand new. Jimmy was standing at the top of the gangway, waving for her to come up. She hitched her skirts in both hands and walked quickly up the plank into his arms.

"Andy!" He hooted, he twirled her around once more before pushing her to the bow. She could hear music coming from there, it didn't sound familiar to her though. "A few of the men invited a few sailors to the ship. They brought beer." She laughed as they rounded the corner and Cassandra couldn't believe her eyes.

There were group of men at the bow playing, and a lot of other men and a few women sitting, talking, and enjoying the night. It looked like one of those nights Englehorn would throw for the sailors after a hard journey. As she stepped more into the light though, everyone turned to stare at her. Jimmy just grinned and placed an arm around her.

"This is Andy she's one of us." The music started back up and they were both handed a beer. Cassandra couldn't believe it as she watched Jimmy make his rounds with the men. Within a month he had managed to become a totally different person, a man no less. By the time Jimmy came back to her, he was on his second glass. "Enjoying it?"

"I am, the music is different." He nodded and pointed at the small band.

"Our sailors, you're listening to the Captain's homeland music." Cassandra had been so caught up with everything that she had realized the captain was no where to be seen. She turned around to see if he was in the wheelhouse, but the light was off.

"Where's the Captain?" She questioned Jimmy; he drained his glass before he answered her question.

"Where else? In his room, he was out here for a while but left when it got crowded." She frowned a little but kept to Jimmy's company. The few sailors that stayed with the Captain after the Skull Island fiasco came up to greet her. She nodded her greetings in return. Jimmy was called away by some of the men, she urged him to go. Sitting there by herself she wondered if she should visit the Captain.

They didn't exactly part in good terms, making up her mind she got up from her seat and made her way inside the ship to his quarters. During their trip to Skull Island, Carl had taken over the Captain's quarters. His room was at the end of the hall, gaining her wits about her she knocked on the door. There was no answer, she did it again. The same result, she took a step back, there was light coming from underneath the door.

"Captain?" She called out as she entered his cabin. Englehorn turned around quickly, his hand on his Lugar which was on his desk. He was bent over in front of his desk, not bothering to use the chair. He glared at her from the rim of his hat; it made her felt self conscious of what she was wearing.

"I thought I'd come and say hello, Jimmy invited me to see the repairs you did to the ship. She's a beauty, and your new crew is wonderful." She gave him a small smile, he didn't return it. Instead he straightened himself up from the desk as she approached him. "Are you leaving for another shipment?" Her hand drifted over to the map he was just bending over.

"South Africa," he answered her. She glanced up from the map and locked eyes with him. She felt like he was looking into her soul with those blue eyes. He broke the contact when he reached over to his left to pour a drink of brandy, he offered her one but she refused. He lifted it in a small salute and than drained it, he poured again one and finished it in the same fashion. "You're a little overdressed for the gathering on the deck." He motioned at her attire with the empty glass. She glanced down at what she wearing, than back up at him with a helpless look.

"I faked an illness and told Bruce that I wanted to go home… And I came here... I wanted to see you." He raised an eyebrow at her as she flushed at what she just said. He gave him a smile and lifted the hem of her dress a little. "If you have any of Jimmy's old clothes I could change…"

"I don't think Jimmy kept any of his old things after he moved into Hayes' cabin. He needed to be near the wheelhouse, and he can't do it from the bunks. I offered him the room, and he took it." He explained. "He's a good man, Jimmy."

"Yes he told me. We met up yesterday for lunch." He reached for the brandy again, but stopped and placed the empty glass beside the bottle. She moved a little more into the room and looked out one of the circular windows. It had a great view of the front deck through the portholes. From there she watched Jimmy grab a girl around the waist and pulled her in to dance with him. As she watched, Englehorn stood behind her to watch as well. "He's a lot cheerful from last time I saw him."

"He doesn't have time to feel bad; he has a crew to deal with and a ship to maintain." When he spoke his breath fanned Cassandra's neck, causing her to a shiver to run up her back. She closed her eyes at the feeling and arched her back slightly, it felt good. She suddenly became aware that Englehorn was a lot closer than she thought.

"Jimmy's also told me that you're tense most of the time, and avoid people." Her eyes snapped open when he stepped back. He had done it so quickly that a rush of cold hit her like a blanket of ice, and it made her realize what she said. She turned around quickly; Englehorn was just standing there his lips set in a straight line, and his eyes were shooting daggers at her. "I mean he- I- I-"

"Is that what he said?" He asked quietly.

"He didn't mean it in a rude way! He's just very concerned." He let out a laugh and sat down in his chair that was pulled out by the desk. Cassandra gathered her dress skirts and walked quickly to him so that she stood in front of him. "And I'm concern as well. I mean I know you were never a nice person, but you weren't mean either."

She rolled her eyes at her attempt to try to smooth the situation. "Let me start over, what's wrong?" Englehorn looked up from his feet and stared at her. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a lot bluer, and sad. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, and went back to looking down at his feet. Cassandra determined to know, slowly sank to her knees her hands coming up to hold his. Her fingers danced over his hands, until he allowed her to hold them. "I'm here, you can tell me."

Englehorn just stared down at her. She looked up expectantly with a small smile to urge him on. "I lost a lot of men that day, good strong men, for my selfish wants." He chuckled as words rang through his head. "When you yelled at me on that island, I never realized how true those words were." Cassandra tried to remember what she said, but Englehorn made it easier and recited them. "You think so little of their lives. Is that how you thought of Lumpy and Mr. Hayes? Something you could bargain with, you heartless old man." She grimaced at what she said.

"No I was angry and I had to yell at someone." She tried, but he shook his head.

"You're right, I should have just left. I shouldn't have listened to him… It's my fault that all those men died and for what? A ticket to see the mighty King Kong. I killed them." He pulled his hands away from hers and leaned forward to cover his face.

"No! No you didn't kill them! It's not your fault." She whispered, slowly prying his hands way from his face. She let out a soft sigh he looked beaten and tired. "They died doing what they wanted to do. They were your men. They died honorable." He shook his head and just kept staring at her.

"This isn't the first time I had men killed, by my orders and actions." She was confused; there was another time that Englehorn had another crew? She had always thought they were the same men since he started boating.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a Captain in the German Navy, during the Great War. I had sent out a patrol boat one night, to teach the sailors in there a lesson. They never returned the next morning, so I sent another. They came back bearing news: The boat had been struck by a torpedo, no survivors. If I didn't order that useless patrol, they could still be alive."

Cassandra sighed and placed her hands on both his shoulders, pulling him down so that he was half sitting, half kneeling on the ground. When he got near enough she embraced him with all her might, making him slip off the chair so that he was only kneeling. He was shocked at the intimate touch, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face into her bare shoulder. As he talked she had taken off her fur cape, it felt good to feel her bare skin against his face. He tightened his grip, fearing that she might slip away, and leave him alone to face his demons.

She reached up and pulled his hat off, so that it wasn't pressed against her cheek. The hat off Cassandra let her hand wander and run through his hair. Jimmy always did that and it calmed her, hoping that it'll work on him she kept to her ministration. She felt his back slowly relax, and his hold on her loosen slightly. It wasn't until they had been staying in that position for a few minutes did she realized her body was reacting to him being so close. She wasn't the only one that realized it also, she could feel his breath on her skin quicken. Englehorn pulled back so that they could face each other, his eyes going over the familiar features, he saw for years but never truly seen it till that night. Cassandra reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, she thumbed the tear streak, than she reached with her other hand to do the same on the opposite side.

* * *

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head, and brought his face close to hers. He closed his eyes allowing his other senses to heighten. He could smell the lavender that cling to her skin, and the beer that she drank while outside. He nudged a little with his nose so that she angled herself to his lips. The touch of their lips, even if it was light, felt like heaven to him. Cassandra pulled him closer, breathing him all in. Her hands dropped to her side, as he took over. He cradled her cheek in his hand, as he deepened the kiss. His other hand slipped down her back, stopping at her lower back and pulling her up against him. They were still on their knees, as she gripped the front of shirt from falling down. She had never felt anything like what she felt when she kissed Bruce. Sure Bruce's kisses were wonderful and exciting, but this kiss was different. The kiss she was experiencing felt raw, passionate, and dangerous. 

Englehorn pulled back and bestowed small kisses from her chin to her neck, she gasped at the sensations. His lips were leaving a burning trail of fire on her skin, and her need for him grew. "Thomas," He groaned when he heard her call out his name in wanton need.

"Help me forget?" he asked hoarsely, after he pulled back to stare down at her. She opened her eyes, which were dark with passion. Her breathing was erratic, and he could feel her heart beating just as fast as his.

"No, I'll help you to live." She whispered, he nodded and slowly bend forward to capture her lips. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, because in reality there will be no tomorrow. She would be gone from his life, just as she had been a month ago. Cassandra held him close, letting herself go in the kiss. He allowed his hand to slip down so that now he was holding her waist and slowly he got up, helping her up as well.

When they were properly standing, she pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes. He stared back, and watched as she unbuttoned each shirt button till she was at the bottom. Than she pushed it off his shoulders so that it slipped to the floor, his undershirt followed so that he was bare chest in front of her. He smiled when she glanced down at his belt buckle than back up at him, a blush crossed her cheeks. Slowly he raised a hand and slipped a finger under the strap of dress. It was her turn to smile, and replaced his hand to her back where the zipper was. He circled around her so that he could watch as he pulled the zipper down, his breath hitched at seeing her whole bare back. The last time he had properly seen her bare back was as she exited the room after their encounter. Thomas made sure that he kissed one of the scars before returning back to her front.

He pulled her towards him to kiss her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Both of them moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The touch of bare skin against bare skin was one of the first anticipations of that night. The kiss gave Cassandra courage to go on, and let her hands slip between them to unbuckle his pants, letting it fall down to the floor. He was glad he had taken off his boots earlier that night, so it was easy for him to step out from the pile. Afterwards he helped her pull the pins out of her hair, so that it tumbled in curls down her back, he buried his hands into it as he kissed her. When they separated he picked her up effortlessly and took the five steps to his bed, placing her down gently on it. She looked like an angel to him, her hair spread out around her. Her eyes were half closed drunk with lust. He descended upon her, groaning as he molded her to frame. It felt perfect, everything felt so right.

They had doused the lights before they continued on, so that no one could see what they were doing. Although the sounds they were making didn't leave much for the imagination. Thomas gasped at the feel of her against him, around him, of her moaning and writhing underneath him. Cassandra could only feel him inside of her and all over her body. Her fingers clawed his back, but because they were covered with a thin layer of sweat, it only glided across. Their mouths danced across each other's necks and chests. Thomas would nip at her most sensitive areas causing only her pleasure to heighten. They brought each other to the brink over and over throughout the night, until exhaustion took over them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

While down in the front deck, the celebration went on throughout the night until the wee hours of the morning. Jimmy was going back to his cabin, when he noticed that Cassandra was no where to be found. He back tracked to the front deck, a few sailors were still out but she wasn't. 

"Have you seen Andy? She was the girl I introduced you all to." The sailor smiled and pointed up at the Captain's cabin. He was one of the sailors that had heard some sounds coming up from the quarters when he had to get something from the wheelhouse. It seemed Jimmy was left out of the grapevine, and he was quickly brought up to speed. Jimmy glanced up at the darken room, and turned to the sailor who nodded that he swore he heard stuff.

"On my mother's grave," he swore, Jimmy nodded and went back to his cabin. He was glad that the Captain found some solace with Andy. It's just whether Andy will stay with the Captain or with Bruce Baxter that had him wondering.

-w-

Thomas was the first to wake up. He was facing the back of her head. Her hair tickled his chest, but that feeling was overridden by the feeling of her back pressed against his front. She felt undeniably good in his arms, without thinking he turned her so that she was facing him now. She moved in her sleep, moving her head down to the junction between his neck and shoulder. One leg slipped between his and her right hand sneaked up to cup his cheek. _'I could wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life. I could have wakened up to this every morning for the rest of life.'_ He frowned, letting his mind wander not realizing that she waking up as well.

"Thomas," She smiled up at him when he looked down at her. He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand that was against his cheek had moved up to play with his hair. "I didn't know you had such lovely hair under that ratty captain hat of yours." She gave a small tug, making him growl playfully at her. She had seen him without his hat plenty of times, but it had always been an ongoing joke between them when she was still part of the crew. He smiled and played along with her this time, before it would just ruffle her hair and order her back to her chores. Now it was different. They were now lovers.

"You thought I had no hair?"

"No," she answered him, still playing with his hair. "I just thought it would be filled with white hair or something. Or you're hiding a really bad bald spot." She giggled when he reached under the blanket and started to trace around her belly button.

"So you really think I'm an old man?" he teased, Cassandra shook her head no and blushed, the same thought crossed his mind as well. He was an old man considering the age difference. He was twenty years her senior, old enough to even be her father. Bruce Baxter on the other hand was seven years her senior, a reasonable age gap.

"You're not an old man." She answered him, and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I don't think an old man would be able to do the tricks you did last night, or last that long." He laughed at her sly attempt to boost his ego, and pulled her close to kiss her on the lips. Cassandra sighed and laid her head on his chest, his fingers combed through her hair, his other hand tucked behind his head.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" he asked. Cassandra didn't have to say anything. She had to leave soon, if God answered her prayers. Bruce and Carl were too drunk to return back home and stayed over at the house. They did that sometimes, but would always manage to come home in time for breakfast. She had to be there at least a half an hour before them to shower and pretend she'd been there all night.

She crawled on top of him, giving him a mischievous grin. Thomas took the hint well and followed her lead. They made sweet love, as the first light started to peek over the horizon. Cassandra left after Englehorn fell asleep again, leaving a note, and a sliver hairpin of a swan on his desk.

Bruce was no where to be found when she arrived back at the suite, lucky for her the servants didn't live with them. Cassandra slipped out of her dress and was just wrapping a robe around her, when the front door opened. She opened her door as well and smiled at the maids and their butler.

"Good morning miss," They greeted her. She returned their greetings before shutting her door again. It wasn't until around eight in the morning that Bruce arrived back home, alone. Cassandra was sitting at the breakfast table when Bruce slumped into the chair opposite of her. He didn't say anything just stare at her as she added two cubes of sugar into her coffee.

"You're feeling better?" He asked after the lapse of silence. She glanced up from her coffee and nodded her head. Bruce straightened himself up when their butler placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. Cassandra was served a plate of pancakes with a bowl of fruit.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" She questioned him, as they ate. Bruce took a bite of his bacon stripe.

"Carl lost some money on a poker game, the boys threw." He took a sip of coffee and went on. "I ended up drinking myself to sleep there again. Carl is still there sleeping off his hangover." He smiled at her, which she returned. Bruce knew that Cassandra wasn't naïve enough to think that it wasn't only booze that kept him at his friend's house. They lived in the thirties where Jazz, sex, and booze were still the calling cards to the rich and famous. He had bedded Cassandra a few times, but he enjoyed it more when the woman was more experienced. Now that he was famous he had more than enough of his share of women to last for a week. "I telephoned last night, but you didn't pick up."

"I must have been sleeping already." She answered him.

"Yes," his eyes narrowed when her robe parted a little and a small red mark was seen on her neck. "What happened there?" He pointed at the mark. Cassandra glanced down and pulled her robe's collar to cover up the mark.

"A heated roller got loose and burnt me." A quick cover up, but Bruce narrowed his eyes at her white lie. She just smiled and rolled her eyes to play the lie along. "Silly me, I just couldn't wait for Marian to help me."

"Alright just be more careful," He took one last sip and got up from his chair. "I'm still tired and we have another dinner party tonight." Cassandra frowned, she was hoping on visiting the _Venture_ again, most specifically Captain Thomas Englehorn.

"I don't feel up to it." He turned around and laughed as if she just told him a joke.

"Wear a conservative dress this time, the party is being hosted by MGM." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, the smell of stale perfume that was on his jacket made her want to gag.

For the next few dinners she would play the sick card right after dinner getting Bruce angry. He needed her beside him during the parties, depending on her to capture the guests' attention and for him to swoop in and claim it. He was still given the time of day, but was harder to compete against other A-listers who had been in the game for a long time. Cassandra was his ticket. It got him so rifled up he began to wonder what was she really up to. He had told Carl his problems, and Carl advised him to have someone follow her. He did just that, and hired a man by the name of Wayne to tail her one night.

"Thanks," She handed the dollar to the cabbie and got out. What she didn't know was that another cab had followed them. A man dressed in a plain suit got off as well and quietly tailed her through the crowd. He watched from behind a large stack of crates as she ran up a gangway to a tramp steamer into the arms of a man. Both of them were locked in an intimate embrace before he led her into the ship. A few minutes later the same man reappeared with his arm around a boy with a hat, so he couldn't see his face clearly.

Wayne squinted as the pair descended the gangway. The boy went first and waited patiently for the man to come down. He did so after talking to a few men, and again he placed his arm around the shoulders of the boy. _'What in the world is going on?_' Wayne thought to himself as he followed them. It wasn't until they were in front of a pub, did Wayne get to see the face of the youngster. It was Cassandra, dressed like a boy. They both entered the pub, and Wayne followed them but was stopped by a man.

"Hey! Your like isn't welcome around here! Go on you middle class scum!" An Irish man roared. Wayne was pushed back out into the streets.

Jimmy was already there, and looked like he was winning a card game. A few of Englehorn's men were there as well, and yelled their welcomes. Jimmy gave them his best smile and went back to pumping the men out of all their money. He wasn't actually a good player, but he sure was a great cheater. One of the men passed two glasses towards Cassandra and Englehorn, both of them took a seat the table next to the game. It was a crowd night since all ships were docked due to the impending snow heading their way.

"Flush boys!" The men growled and cursed as Jimmy leaned forward to collect his winnings, yet again. Not only was there money but a hand pistol, coat watches, and what looked like a ring of some kind. "Care to win them back?" He asked. The men nodded their heads, and the cards were dealt again. Both Cassandra and Englehorn sat side by side enjoying the festivities, until a bar maid made her way to them. She had been eyeing Englehorn all night from the other side of the room. Cassandra knew that, she had been watching her, watching them.

"Hello there, love." She purred, as she slipped into his lap and placed her arms around his neck. Captain Englehorn just grinned and leaned back in his chair to support her weight, and placed an arm around her waist. The woman tilted his hat up a bit more so she could see his face and her smile grew. He was even more handsome up close. "Feel like having a tumble tonight?" The men answered for him, and made crude jokes.

Cassandra on the other hand wasn't seeing any enjoyment out of it, at all. When the woman started walking towards them, she tried to engage Thomas in conversation. It was a weak one about the weather so when the woman arrived his attentions were cast on her. In order not to jump and drag the woman off him by her hair, she wrapped her hands around the sides of her seat. The grip tightened as the woman began to run her fingers up and down his chest.

She was a pretty thing, compared to the rest of the bar maids. Cassandra frowned as she started to compare herself to the lady on the lap of her so called lover. Her hair was a fiery red and curly, she was petite, and above all she had the assets to ensnare any man, rich or poor. Cassandra glanced down at her bound up chest, it wasn't flat, but it wasn't big either.

"I have no money, perhaps another time?" Englehorn asked which snapped Cassandra right out from her thoughts. Cassandra had eyes only for the girl who was tapping her finger on her bottom lip in thought, than she allowed her gaze to roam over to Englehorn. He wasn't looking at the girl on his lap, but at Cassandra, watching her reactions. As if waiting for her to explode with jealously, well she wasn't going to let that happen. If she had to suffer than he can suffer as well.

"Oh honey if you're as good as you look, it's on the house."

"No he's staying here." Cassandra muttered. The bar maid turn toward her and gave her a smirk.

"He's not going to be gone for too long little boy, don't worry I'll take care of your Captain." She reached for Englehorn's hand and gave a tug, but Cassandra had grabbed Englehorn's other hand and tugged back. "Let 'im go."

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, he's staying." The woman narrowed her eyes at the boy than turned to Englehorn, waiting for him to say something. He just sat there looking between her and the boy with keen amusement. "Go on and find another to bed." She placed a few coins on the table. "This is for your troubles." The woman wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"He's coming with me!" But before she could pull him off his chair, Cassandra leaned forward and pressed her lips against Englehorn's. He reacted well and kissed her back. It was the first time they were being intimate in front of his crew, and Jimmy. Jimmy sat there wide eyed, while the rest of the crew just buried themselves in their drinks or looked elsewhere. After a few seconds Cassandra pulled back with a smile on her lips. "Oh- I didn't know…"

"Again for your troubles," Cassandra pushed the coins over to the woman who took it and rushed off. Englehorn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What did she mean she didn't know_? Once the lady left though the men started howling with laughter, even Jimmy was chuckling along with them. He glanced over at Cassandra to ask what was so funny, but she was smiling as well.

"What did she mean by that?" He questioned her.

"By what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" If there was one thing he didn't like it was being toyed with.

"Thomas, I'm in my boy clothes." She said simply, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Now the bar maid must think he's…. He looked up just in time to see the woman surrounded by other bar maids, and pointing at him. A loud groan escaped his lips as he buried his face into his hands. The crew just laughed even harder and one even choked on his beer. Cassandra just smiled to herself at how well she turned the tables on him. He thought he could make her jealous, well now he's branded. That's an end to his manhood in the New York docks.

"Captain, am I going to have to lock my door tonight?" Jimmy asked as he fixed his cards. Englehorn glared at him and tried to make a swipe for him but Jimmy jumped out of his seat, a bad move. The cards he was using to cheat fell out from his sleeves, and their side of the room became really quiet. What happened afterwards was anybody's guess, but the pub was suddenly filled with flying fists, chairs, tables, booze, and screaming girls.

Cassandra ducked when a random fist flew at her, Thomas had gotten up as well and was pushing a man off him. Jimmy on the other hand was gathering as much money as he could fit into his pockets. He grinned at Cassandra and held out his hand for her take. "I'll get you out of here!" He yelled over the noise, she took a backward glance at Thomas who nodded for her to go. He was busy trying to round up his men or save a few from being beaten to death. Jimmy ducked a swipe and started laughing as both he and Cassandra did their best to get out of the pub. Just as they reached the door though they could hear whistles approaching them, it was too late the police had arrived.

Now it was Cassandra's turn to lead Jimmy back, they had to get out. As the whistles got louder, the men were now trying to escape. It was a run for the windows and the back door to escape the wrath of the New York police force. Cassandra went to the nearest window and broke through it with a chair. Jimmy went over first than turned around to help Cassandra over.

By the time they arrived at the _Venture_ some of the men were already there, one had snuck into the back of the pub and stolen a barrel of booze. Captain Englehorn was already there, he had gone through the back door with some of the men. Jimmy and Cassandra were laughing as they climbed the gangway, Jimmy to the men and Cassandra into Thomas' arms.

"Look here boys! A fool's hard earned money!" He pulled a hand out of his pocket showing them a fistful of bills. Cassandra laughed and glanced up at Thomas who had eyes only for her. The rush from the bar fight was still running through her veins, and just being near Thomas again doubled the effects. He reached up and pulled her hat away, and ran his fingers through her hair, before bringing her up to kiss him.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear before bestowing another kiss on her neck. They both melted away from the group into the ship.

Wayne knew when he had seen enough. He hailed a cab when he got to the nearest street. "The Pierre Hotel," He ordered the cabbie. Bruce was there at the moment drinking scotch and smoking a cigar with Carl and other movie executives.


End file.
